


Above the Darkness

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: 赏金猎人丁·贾林为了赚够养孩子的钱和卸甲归田的退休金，接下了一个大单。
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蒸汽朋克Au。基本保留原设定，部分设定为符合AU背景做出改动

若说是黑暗，丁·贾林早已见得多了。实际上这个名字若是自己张口说出来都会觉得有些生涩，不过此时此刻神志不清的他必须反复在心里默念自己的名字，才能让漂浮的意识缓缓归拢——毕竟不能自称“曼达洛人”吧，虽然他们都这么叫他，可他总还是有名有姓的，来自某个已经毁灭了的城市。

可若说是这样昏昏沉沉，仿佛除名字之外一切都飘忽不定的时刻，在最近一段时间的确少有。他奋力挣扎，如同溺水之后的绝望求生，一下又一下撞上冰封的河面——这河底暗流涌动，他必须要睁开双眼……

他还有事情要做。

等等。事情……丁的大脑一片空白。记忆的残片如同蒸汽火车四散的烟尘，伸出手也只是从指缝之间逃逸。他隐约记得有一件很重要的事情要做，但是眼下无论如何都想不出来，就连全部的感觉器官都仿佛被黑色的熔铁堵住，混沌一片。

呼吸——

有什么人在说话。隐隐约约还有别的声音，但是听不清楚。不过这声音似乎把他从溺死的边缘往回拉了拉。整个身体向下一沉，隔着织物，突然碰到地面——等一下，地面？为什么不是……他的铠甲去哪了？

这个想法电流一般窜过他的脊椎，四肢隐约都疼痛地弹了一下。他感觉自己就好像翻倒在地上动不了的甲虫，做什么都是徒劳。不过这么一震，后脑倒是有熟悉的坚实触感。他松了一口气，方才堵塞的空气仿佛突然通畅了一些，某种安全感魂归原位。

很好。

那个声音缓缓地说，似乎有某种魔力，像太阳融化冰面，出现隐约的裂痕。可紧接着自己的右臂似乎被什么尖锐的东西扎了一下。那个声音迅速说道：

R2，别捣乱。

吱嘎吱嘎。好刺耳。

他的头盔太碍事了，戴着这玩意儿一点都不好呼吸。R2，你说我们要不要把头盔摘了，这样也许他能清醒得快些……

声音朦朦胧胧，不过丁大略听出了意思。不行！他在内心疯狂呼喊，但喉咙里却发不出声音，只能徒劳地颤动四肢。这样的无力感沉重压来，就好像自己之前在……

啊。

在雾里。是了，在雾里。似乎把“刀锋”寄存在邻近的驿站，翻过大山之后，他就一头扎入了沉沉的雾霭之中，再接着他向前走——但是我们不应该把它掀开，他应当是个曼达洛人，是不是？波巴·费特那种，你也见过的。我听说有些曼达洛人很宝贝他们那顶头盔，我想我们还是不要擅自决断。那个声音又说——他渐渐可以听清楚对方的语气和声调了，似乎是个年轻的男孩，每结束一句话之后还带着微微上挑的尾音。他不喜欢这样的年轻男孩，一向自以为是仿佛能解决世界上一切的问题，这个人又怎么懂得曼达洛人的文化呢？简直就是狂妄的胡言乱语。他忿忿地想。可是那个上挑的尾音如同拉开大幕的挂钩，他的视线一瞬间仿佛清晰了许多。他在记忆中继续向前，拨开层层藤蔓，高耸入云的老榕树绞杀其他树种顽强求生；泥土湿软，带着一股略有腥味的芳香；雾气遮蔽视线，汗水浸湿头盔衬布；每走一步靴子都会被土地吸住，一股拉力拽着他向后仰，仿佛整个森林都在排斥他，就像吃草的牛，努力把他反刍出去。突然从不远处传来一声尖锐的吼叫，似乎是身体左侧，就好像火车开动之前响亮的汽笛，整个世界都随之颤抖，紧接着他的身体飞了起来……

太阳穴猛地剧痛，他睁开眼睛。如同强风劲吹，霭霭雾气突然消散，视线之内天光乍破，像十颗照明弹齐齐发射。他下意识抬起左臂遮挡，但尖锐的疼痛却只让他呻吟出声。

这太丢人了。他下意识想。自己面前可能站着一个年轻男孩，可他却丝毫动弹不了，而且竟然还像个无助的幼童一样呻吟了起来，这简直是一种耻辱。

“哈，你总算醒了！”那个声音笑了一下，空气一般轻盈，随后一只手托住他的背，“你先别乱动，我扶你起来。”那只手算不上十分宽大，丁由此推测对方的身量没有很高，但手掌上却凹凸不平——如果他的感官没有欺骗他的话——虎口处和指尖有日积月累的老茧，而且动作很稳，感觉起来又像是一个很老练的人。对这个人的判断让丁有一瞬间的错乱，听觉和触觉传达的信息背道而驰，但随着对方的声音越来越清晰，他竟然产生了一种似曾相识的感觉。

直到他终于在对方的帮助下坐起来——伴随着一种让他觉得羞耻的柔弱——看到那张脸之后，所有拼图终于合拢归一。

怎么是他？这是丁·贾林彻彻底底清醒之后的第一个念头。

原来是他。第二个念头紧接着轰然而至。

的确，一周前在科洛桑的那次冲突早已把大幕拉开，从那之后就开始上演一场独属于他的木偶戏。自从翻越大山踏入这个鬼魅的地界，他就一直被看不见的线拉扯，每一步都是在缓慢踏入最终的陷阱，而他自己竟浑然不觉，莫非这就是传说中那魔法的力量？丁悚然一惊，右手下意识握住枪柄。

“嘿！别激动！”对方虽然叫了一声，但却毫无惊吓的意味，仿佛早已经预测到他的反应，而且并不害怕他拔枪一样。这俨然是一种羞辱。丁没有想到在这个任务一开始他就被对方牢牢钳制——甚至早在开始之前自己就已经暴露。

他透过特制的头盔目镜看向那个先前被自己误判的“年轻男孩”。真是蠢到家了。眼前这个人固然很年轻，但很明显已经不是个男孩了。青年的一双眼睛很蓝，被雾气染上一层缥缈的灰色，这让他的眼神更加难以捉摸，那头金发如同被细沙缓缓研磨而成，还有嘴角的笑容，丁觉得这简直是在挑衅，不管那其中有没有戏谑和讥诮。

眼下这个人抬起双手后退一步，用肢体动作来表示自己没有要伤害他的意思，但嘴上也没闲着：“你看，我没拆你的武器，就是帮你把甲片卸了下来，这样你可以呼吸得更顺畅一些。更何况……”他扯起嘴角努力露出一个善意的笑容——至少看起来是这样，“你身上还有伤口，不把盔甲卸下来，我没法帮你处理。”说罢，他眨了眨眼睛，做出一副抱歉的表情。

虚伪。丁嗤之以鼻。这些伤口还能是谁造成的？毫无疑问是那种奇怪的魔法，而罪魁祸首就站在自己面前。所谓的处理伤口，不过就是骗取信任的把戏而已。他想着，虽然左手的抽痛还在拉扯神经，但右手却在枪柄上握得更紧了。听说那种魔法会摄人心神，把你耍得团团转，心志不坚定的人最容易受其蛊惑，此刻若是示弱，对方必然趁虚而入。

吱嘎吱嘎。丁迅速抽出手枪对准声音传来的方向，一个蓝色影子倏忽闪过，他还没来得及开枪，青年就抢步上前将什么东西护在身后。丁迟疑片刻，手指已经搭上扳机，却没有扣下，不过这犹豫的一瞬间已经足够让青年语无伦次地开口解释了。

“别紧张，就是一只鸟而已……机械鸟，他——你看，他没有恶意的。他叫R2。R2？”青年呼唤了一声，一只蓝白相间的机械鸟叽叽喳喳地从他身后飞出落在肩上，冲着青年的耳朵一通乱叫，青年咧开嘴笑了，“好啦好啦，你也不要吓着人家啦。”

这人准是疯了，竟然给一只机械鸟起名字，还像模像样地和它说话。丁吸了一口气，手上没放松，但青年刚才保护那只讨厌的机械鸟的样子让他想起……那孩子。即便是臭名昭著人人惧怕的残忍魔法师也有要保护的东西，那么是否……不，他只是一份赏金而已，对赏金能有什么仁慈可言呢？丁摇摇头，对那青年眯起眼睛。

“我知道你是——。”他说，开口之后的声音让他自己都吃了一惊。那声音在他喉咙里撕扯，用自己的耳朵听来仿佛拉风箱，比火车汽笛声还要粗粝。最后一个字卡在喉咙里，化作一声竭力压抑的咳嗽。他想要不着痕迹地深吸一口气，可很明显还是被对方注意到了。

“啊，对了，我是带了水的。”青年双手仍举着，用下巴点了点脚下的水壶，“不过我猜你应该不愿意……”他指了指自己的头，“不过不要紧，如果你真的不摘头盔，那我可以避嫌。啊，如果你不信的话，我可以先喝一口。”

他说着，蹲下身，慢慢拧开水壶喝了一口，然后站起来退了几步，那只鸟停在他肩膀上没有动——丁敢保证如果这铁玩意儿再飞起来叽喳乱叫他绝对会一枪打爆它的脑袋——双手微微前推做出安抚的动作，紧接着转过身。那只鸟通人性似的，也把身体上顶着的那铁疙瘩转了过去。

丁仍然举着枪。左手似乎是脱臼了，要么就是有什么撕裂伤，不过感觉起来不像是表面的损伤。无论如何，没有了左手的支撑和平衡，站起来更加困难。丁强忍身体其余部位的隐痛，试了三次才勉强撑起双腿站稳。他在心里叹了口气，向前迈了一步，站在水壶面前。他现在只有一只手能用，另一只手——他不甘心地再次尝试了一下，又是一阵剧痛——看起来完全丧失功能。但水……他真的很渴，方才开口说话之后他才发现自己原来这么渴，就好像被抛在塔图因的大沙漠风干了一年似的，些微的刺痛感从口腔树根一样扎入喉咙深处，抓心的痒。

他只能缓缓蹲下，手从扳机上松开，握住枪柄，一并拿起水壶，送到头盔前，抵住头盔边沿上推到刚好露出嘴唇的程度，迅速啜饮一口，眼神仍旧烙在那青年身上。些许饮水洒落出来，顺着下巴流下去，滑入领口，滚过身体上的淤青，仿佛火焰燎过。他不受控制地战栗一下，水壶从手上滑脱，头盔的衬垫撞上头顶，他闷哼一声，右腿后撤撑住身体，才勉强没有倒下。可这声音却惊动了那青年，他似乎想要转过身，却又停住，只是问：

“你还好吗？”

丁重新端正枪口，不顾掉落在地上的水壶，沉声道：“别动。”

青年耸耸肩：“我没动。好吧，如果耸肩算是动的话，那我的确动了。”

“我没心情和你开玩笑。”丁说道，“转过来。”

青年叹了口气，顺从地转过身，但嘴角上仍旧挂着温和的笑意。

你能不能不要再笑了。丁腹诽。从那笑容里他的确看不出什么恶意，甚至他从头到尾都没有做出任何威胁的行为。不过猎物毕竟是猎物，猎人要时刻对其保持警惕，尤其面前这个猎物格外狡猾，他会利用你仅剩的那么一点同情心和感激之情。他隐约觉得有些挫败。该死的。

“我没有猜错的话，你是卢克·天行者。”丁眯起眼睛问道。

“是的，我们之前见过。”青年挑眉，这个动作也牵着他的嘴角上翘。一个别有深意的微笑。丁想要看得仔细一些，不过对方的笑容一闪而逝。

“这的确是我的一大失误。”丁的脑海中闪过那个带着兜帽的黑色身影。承认自己的失误没什么羞耻的，重要的是得学会补救。他清了清喉咙，“脱衣服。”

“嗯？”天行者眨了眨眼睛。

“袍子。”丁抿了抿嘴。这种情况下不能威胁，否则只会显得自己在虚张声势，所以他微微放低枪口。

天行者慢慢伸出手脱下一只袖子，机械鸟飞到穿着束腰外衣的肩膀上，他又脱下另一只袖子。黑色腰带上什么武器都没有挂。

“转一圈。”背后也没有。

“这只鸟，关掉它。”他用下巴点了点。机械鸟闻言发出不忿的抗议，仿佛真能听懂人话似的。丁嗤了一声：恐怕和那什么魔法力量一样，都是唬人的把戏罢了。

天行者睁大眼睛，一脸无辜：“你该不会真的以为R2能从嘴里发射子弹什么的吧？”

丁没有说话。

天行者长长地叹了口气，温言道：“我关不掉他，不然他会死的。”哈，好像真的是条生命一样，“这样吧，我让他飞远一点，飞到我们都看不到的地方，这总行了吧。”天行者说着，看了机械鸟一眼。机械鸟的齿轮咔吱咔吱地转，似乎是在抱怨，不过还是乖乖地从他肩头飞走了。丁静静听着，直到齿轮转动的声音渐行渐远，最终彻底消失不见。

“我知道你是来杀我的。”天行者说道，蓝色眼睛如大海一般平静，“不过，我有充分的理由说服你不杀我。”

他是卢克·天行者，自己的赏金，杀了他，就可以得到一笔钱，足够他养活那孩子，还够他下半辈子全部的花销；杀了他，从此不再做赏金猎人，安安稳稳地把那孩子养大；杀了他，只要开枪就好了。

丁的理智在脑海里重复这几句话，仿佛念诵某种咒语：杀了他，一切就都安稳了不是吗？

但是……

但是他从那双眼睛里看到了某种熟悉的东西，他在另一个人的眼中也看到过。那是一种……很安静的光，是风吹雨打之后的世界，是偶尔流露的悲伤，仿佛承载了连他们自己也搞不清楚的东西。

丁想起自己第一次见到那个孩子的时候，在雨夜废弃的谷仓里，那孩子没有哭，只是看着他，眼神平静像落下的沙尘。

就是那么一种莫名的吸引力。

丁费力吞咽，压下那种熟悉的感觉。

“我知道，你遇见过另一个和我相似的人。”天行者说。丁握紧枪柄。“而且，你和这个人很亲近。所以你多少沾染了一点这个人的气息。”

“哼，这是你的魔法把戏吗？”

天行者忍俊不禁：“魔法把戏？你觉得你认识的那个人也会使魔法把戏骗你？”他吐了吐舌头，“那可不是魔法把戏，不了解的人可能会觉得……而且——唉，算了，我也不能指责那些悬赏我的人，毕竟人都有不同的立场。不过，”他正色道，“如果你想更深入地了解你亲近的那个人，或者想让他或她得到妥善的安置和保护，那么我真诚、友好地建议你听听我是怎么想的。”

丁有一瞬间的失神。他的胸甲、背甲和手臂上的护甲都被卸掉；现如今左臂已经麻木了，没有任何感觉，全身上下也只是隐约有针扎一般的阵痛；方才平复的焦渴感此刻又翻涌上来，甚至太阳穴的疼痛还让他开始晕眩——这副身体还能支撑多久？一小时？两小时？现在这样僵持着对双方都没有任何益处，对自己尤其不利。

“我没有信任你的理由。”丁重新稳住失焦的眼神。

“很简单。如果我想杀你，我们在科洛桑城郊的时候我就已经动手了——又或者，我留你一个人摆平那些人也不是不可以。”他沉吟片刻，紧接着狡黠一笑，“更何况，如果没有我，你根本没办法活着走出雅汶。袭击你的那只野兽叫做朗依普兽（Runyip），实际上只是食草动物而已，但是如果有陌生人入侵，惊动了它们，就……”他撇了撇嘴。

丁想起那声猝不及防的吼叫和猛烈的冲撞，就好像被野马踩踏一样，自己身上的这些伤口必定是它留下的。所以看在这个否认自己是魔法师的卢克·天行者没有放任他死掉还为他治伤的份上，是不是自己也得做一些合乎人情的举动……该死，人情？他心软了么？因为那个孩子？

他缓缓垂下枪口，一离开那个平衡点，右臂紧绷的肌肉也抽痛起来，仿佛有铅锤在下面坠着。他咬住后槽牙。

天行者也垂下手，吹了一声口哨，机械鸟在远处吱嘎叫了一声，似乎是回应，但是没有飞回来。丁紧绷的伸进松弛了些，眩晕感紧接着推倒了他，他重重坐进泥土里，牵动着左臂的疼痛，似乎要硬生生扯掉半边身体。他吞下那声呻吟，强忍着恶心按住左臂。

“不过说实话，那家酒馆的‘塔图因落日’还是不错的，嗯？曼达洛人先生？”天行者咧嘴一笑，走过来，头发随着身体上下浮动，仿佛雾霭中的晨光。

“闭嘴。”丁从牙缝里挤出一声咒骂。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面前的这个人突然变得遥不可及，他们之间有一种纵深感，明明近在咫尺，却仿佛是从一颗星球到达另一颗星球。丁觉得自己似乎是在凝视一个千万年前的人，他披着黑袍的双肩明明只落了几粒微尘，却如山一般沉重无法挪移；有某种东西……好像一道护障，又好像一方囚笼，解放他，困住他，如影随形。丁突然哽住，无法呼吸。那是一种怎样的感觉？无比渴望接近什么，却又深知遥不可及。是孤独么？此时此刻，丁不知道这孤独是谁的情绪。或者，是什么比孤独更深刻的东西？

在丁·贾林二十来年的职业生涯中，这次任务绝对是最失败的一次。

就在不到一年前他还能胸有成竹地操控蒸汽火车开进克雷特龙的肚子里炸它个粉身碎骨，而面前这个“绝地”——不是魔法师，是“绝地”，天行者这一路上已经纠正了他不下三次——身量虽然还不及他，但是却远比克雷特龙难搞得多，也难怪他的人头抵得上三桶黄金，甚至这加码都开少了。丁在心里想，至少五桶。

无论如何，作为赏金猎人的他现在坐在“赏金”的马背上，被对方像呵护孩子一样慢慢牵着走，生怕步子跨得大了碰到他的手臂，可真让人脸红——羞耻的那种，绝对不是因为天行者那始终如一真诚的微笑，真虚伪。而且说实话他算是被摆了一道，因为方才他刚妥协没多久，天行者就施展他的魔法，哦不，是“原力”，该死的，这两者看起来完全没有区别。总之，对方一伸手，一个比小臂稍短点的金属圆筒就飞进他的手里。

“抱歉。”天行者把那个“武器”别进腰带，拾起长袍抖了抖穿好，露出一个歉意的微笑，“我真的没有恶意，但也不能完全不设防。毕竟——”他努了努嘴，“看起来你的枪法也不是吃素的。”

纵使不是吃素的又能如何？丁颓然靠着树干滑下去，榕树粗壮的气根刮擦背部。没有了盔甲的保护，他觉得自己愈发孤独，甚至渐生出一种无助的错觉。

他把手枪插回枪套，垂下头。头盔里的确很闷，而且潮湿。不知道是汗水还是血水的液体顺着额发沿鼻翼流下来，渗入衬垫，有些发痒。眼角刺痛，或许是被撞破了，又被汗水蛰得疼。挫败感往肚子上重重锤了一拳，他觉得自己近乎虚脱，只能压低气息缓缓呼出一口气，抚平心口紧张的抽痛。

天行者走过来在他身边蹲下：“你感觉怎么样？”他略略伸出一只手，看上去是要摸向他的左臂。他下意识地畏缩了一下，那只手也紧接着停住，可看他没有后续的动作，就继续前伸，直到碰到他的手臂。隔着衣物和天行者的手套，这只手感觉起来很奇怪，和刚才扶着他背部的那只手不同，虽然动作一样轻柔稳重，但是关节却很硬，甚至有些硌，仿佛……只有骨架。他悚然一惊，左臂的疼痛迅速贯穿全身。他咬紧牙关吞下一声痛呼，下一秒天行者已经轻轻将他的手臂托在自己手掌里。

“别担心。”他用另一只手稍微在关节处捏了捏，“就是脱臼了。”他抬起头，蓝色的双眼在如此近的距离下更加清澈，又长又细的睫毛阴影落在上面，一瞬间，丁想起极北之地正午时分的冰川。“怎样？初次拜访雅汶，感觉如何？”他正在发呆，谢天谢地头盔遮住了他的表情，不过对方似乎能读懂他的心理似的，狡黠一笑，如是问道。

并不怎么样。丁想着，决定不理会这个问题，别开头，看向薄雾笼罩的阳光，现在应该是几点——啊！

比之前还要剧烈的疼痛嗜咬脊椎，但只是闪电般的一下，紧接着便沿尾骨遁去，只有残留的刺痛还在太阳穴附近盘亘。丁没有忍住，痛呼出声，夹杂一句咒骂。

“好了。”天行者得意地拍拍手，“我正骨的手法还算不错。等我给你绑点东西固定一下。”话毕，他手指圈起放入口中吹了一声响亮的口哨，紧接着远处传来钝钝的声音，听起来像是陷在泥淖中的马蹄，和吱嘎吱嘎的生硬鸟叫相互缠绕，在幽谧的林中格外响亮。

果然，不仅藏了武器，还藏了马匹，不会也是什么有生命的机械马吧，丁心下凄然。不愧是赏金猎人公会里人人得而诛之的魔法师，当真狡猾。

马蹄声愈发接近，最后一道影子终于从林中闪现——是活生生的马，只不过那只机械鸟站在马头上，嘹亮地叫了一声，仿佛一个骄傲的领航员。

天行者站起身。丁偏过头，瞥见他格外灿烂的笑容。这次的的确确是无比真挚的笑，丁承认，他从中没有看到任何虚伪矫饰的成分，只有细腻的温柔，纹在他的眼角眉梢。

“久等了，X。”他走上前轻柔地搔着马儿的下巴，马儿喷出一口鼻息，蹭着他的脸颊，惹得他更愉悦地大笑起来。

这马的名字只有一个字母？丁暗自琢磨，这个魔法师对于起名字似乎也有奇怪的癖好，格外喜欢用单调的字母称呼自己的非人类伙伴。想到这，他不禁挂念起寄放在佩里处的“刀锋”。他留下的钱不少，希望那女人能给她添置些上好的草料。

“还好有R2陪着你，是不是？”天行者拍了拍马儿的头。机械鸟振翅飞起，盘旋几下落在他的肩膀上，短促地叫了一声。“不过抱歉，今天得给你上鞍了，因为我们这儿有个伤员呢，他可抓不住你的马鬃。”

X驯良地甩了甩脑袋，马鬃反射着阳光，异常滑顺油亮，看来是得到了无比悉心的照料。天行者从放在一边的布包里翻出一副鞍鞯套好，又找出一长段布条。他绕着空地四周转了转，找准一个地方弯下腰，捡起一根长树干，大概有他一人那么高，紧接着从腰上抽出方才用魔法吸回手里的圆筒。丁只听到嗡鸣一声，那圆筒绽放出翡翠色的光芒，三两下削断树干。天行者优雅地转动手腕，那道绿光倏忽闪现又倏忽消失，最后他的手又在腰带上轻轻掠过，圆筒被挂回腰间。

丁不禁怔住。

看来是一把剑。怎样的奇技淫巧才能制作出如此精良的武器，仿佛是从极光中摘下的片缕……究竟是邪恶魔法，还是神力，丁一时有些迷茫。这个青年从迷雾中来，但却带着似乎能驱散阴霾的明亮微笑，无论出于虚伪还是真诚，好歹是慷慨地施以援手，而现在……

“来，胳膊伸出来。”天行者说道。丁顺从地伸出左臂，剧痛已经潮水一般退去，但仍旧需要稍稍固定才能恢复如初。天行者小心翼翼地把两根小臂长的棍子用手掌托在两侧，又用布条分别固定好上下两端。他的手指轻微压动，坚硬触感在丁的皮肤上停留。

“好啦。”天行者站起身，低头看着他，金色头发垂在额前随他的动作飘动，伸出一只手，“咱们走吧。”

丁沉默着拒绝了他伸出的手。坐在地上休息了这么一会之后，再次站起来反而更加困难，头盔衬垫涩涩地刮擦皮肤，每一处伤口似乎都在尖叫着反抗，但他还是摇摇晃晃扶着树干站起身，向前走了一步，脚后跟陷入松软的泥土险些摔倒，但随即有一股无形的力量托住他的前胸帮他站稳。丁心里一惊，暗暗皱眉，不过什么话都没说。

“你是想自己上去，还是——”遭遇了刚才那沉默的拒绝，天行者并没有生气，也不觉得尴尬，只是浑不在意地冲马匹扬了扬下巴，紧接着抬起手指在空中画了个半圆，面前的树枝随即弹跳起来，在空中摇摆几下又落回地上。机械鸟在他肩头扇动翅膀。天行者对上他的视线，挤挤眼睛，微微扬起一边嘴角，似乎突然变成了一个炫耀自己特殊能力的大男孩。

“不必了。”丁翻了个白眼，冷冷道。他走近马匹抓住马鞍，被称为X的马儿竟然通人性地蹲下些许，让他顺利上马。还好一次性就上了马背，不然……丁在心里默念，罢了，反正已经狼狈成这个样子，就算一次上不了马，也算不得什么丢人的事了。他转过头，扫了天行者一眼。

“我知道你在想什么。”天行者叹了口气，摊开双手，“放心，我不会上马。我走前面。”说着，他拾起堆在一旁地上的甲片——确切说是布上，没想到天行者为了不弄脏他的盔甲，竟然还特意铺了一块布——抖开一个网兜装进去，挂在马鞍一侧。

“……所以我说，‘原力’根本不是什么黑暗魔法，呃，虽然也有黑暗面，但我绝对没有堕入黑暗面，我发誓……”天行者走在前面絮絮叨叨，一连说了许多来解释所谓“原力”，丁大半都没听进去，全当他在自言自语，可对方的声音突然弱了下去，在空气中拉扯出一条细线最后消弭于无形，丁这才反应过来。

他抬头看着青年后脑勺凌乱的金发，后者牵着缰绳的手攥紧了，似乎他自己都浑然不觉。四周突然变得好静，就好像雾气吸走了全部声音，机械鸟乖乖地停在天行者的肩上，宛若被掀下了开关；马蹄陷进泥土里也没有声音，整个山林如同发条用尽的钟表，咔哒一下停住。虽然马背仍在上下起伏，但丁却觉得某种东西停滞下来了。

面前的这个人突然变得遥不可及，他们之间有一种纵深感，明明近在咫尺，却仿佛是从一颗星球到达另一颗星球。丁觉得自己似乎是在凝视一个千万年前的人，他披着黑袍的双肩明明只落了几粒微尘，却如山一般沉重无法挪移；有某种东西……好像一道护障，又好像一方囚笼，解放他，困住他，如影随形。丁突然哽住，无法呼吸。那是一种怎样的感觉？无比渴望接近什么，却又深知遥不可及。是孤独么？此时此刻，丁不知道这孤独是谁的情绪。或者，是什么比孤独更深刻的东西？

“你……没事吧？”丁艰难开口，舌头如同巨石一样沉重。

面前的青年突然微弱地战栗一下，握着缰绳的手迅速松开，仿佛被什么东西刺到。皮制缰绳左右摇晃，如同寂寞的游魂。他伸手挠挠头，扭过脸来看着他，顿了顿之后笑道：“没事，走神了而已。”

真勉强。丁隔着头盔撇撇嘴。不过好歹气氛没有刚才那么怪异了。丁把心放回肚里，继续随着马儿上下摇晃，不知不觉有些许困意上涌，大脑像没上油的机械，转也转不动。汗水和血水混在脸上，干透了的痕迹紧巴巴地绷着皮肤，但过一会又会被新流出的汗水打湿。

虽然不想多说话，但总比闷到自己撑不住睡过去的好，至少聊几句能分散一下注意力。他本能觉得不能聊得太深入，虽说知己知彼百战不殆，但是双向交流必然也会无意中透露自己的信息。丁不愿和陌生人有过多私人层面的交流，更何况这人还是……曾经是，自己的赏金。不如权且聊些无关痛痒的话题好了。

“还有多久？”

“不远了，大概再有十分钟的路程。”天行者没有回头，语气又恢复了之前的轻快，但丁总觉得还有些许阴霾没有散去，不过这事儿怎么说都与他无关，况且他也并不会安慰人。

“我们要去哪？”

“去一个除了我之外没有任何人知道的地方。”天行者轻笑一声，“当然，你很快要成为分享这个秘密的第二人。”机械鸟在他肩上摇头晃脑，抗议起来，天行者随即投降一般举起一只手，“好啦，他是第三人，你是第二——第二鸟，行了吧？”机械鸟似乎满意地扑扇了一下翅膀，继续乖乖停在肩上不动了。

丁此刻已经没有心情讨厌那只机械鸟了。随它去吧，第二第三和我有什么关系。至于秘密？他才懒得分享什么人的秘密。他钝钝地想。

他们转过一条小径，日光随之偏斜，拉长天行者的影子。尽管林子里泥泞非常，但天行者的步伐看起来却毫不费力，甚至可以说是如履平地。天行者。丁在嘴里咂摸这个名字，依照他们所拥有的那种“原力”来看，的确名副其实。那孩子拥有的倘若是同一种力量，那么根据刚才他听进去的只言片语，“原力”分黑暗和光明两面，虽说没有那么绝对，但好歹有其倾向，如此说来，那孩子若不善加培养，会不会……他心底掠过些许凉意：自己真的知道如何正确教导这个孩子么？倘若没有发掘他的潜力，引他走上正途，那么又会引发怎样的结果？且不说其他人，这孩子……会不会怨他？

或许这个卢克·天行者说的是对的……

丁不敢再想下去。

天行者的话及时拽住了他不断下滑的思绪：“我们到了。”马儿在林间站定，喷了喷鼻息，四周树叶旋落，如同绕着光束跳一支华尔兹。丁定睛看去，这个林中小屋似乎……格外漂亮。

这方地域没有被清理或者砍伐的痕迹，似乎一切粗狂的藤蔓与庞然树种都自动避开了这里，如此空出约莫两百平米见方的草地。正中是一座不大的小屋，乍看似乎有两到三个房间，使用简朴的木头搭成，没有任何装饰，反倒有天生的花藤缠绕其上做了点缀。屋旁是一个小棚，侧边筑了一个食槽，除了容得下马儿站立的地方之外，其余均堆放着各种机械。小屋另一侧是一个略微凸起的圆形平台，不知道是用来做什么的。除此之外，小屋前用石块堆筑了一小片花圃，丁辨认不出花的种类，应该就是寻常的观赏花卉，不过栽种得不密不疏，恰到好处，看得出来是经过了精心打理。

丁不着痕迹地看了天行者一眼：没想到他还是一个如此细心的人。他一边想着，一边艰难翻下马背。双脚站在地上的感觉很坚硬，与之前的泥淖不同，他心里不由得踏实了许多。

天行者拍了拍被称作“X”的马匹，低声嘱咐了几句，马儿驯良地自己跑到食槽边停下。机械鸟也从他肩上飞起落在屋檐上，那上面还有其他鸟类，但对那块铁疙瘩并不惧怕，反而似乎格外欢欣。丁默默地看着，不发一言。实际上他并不知道该说些什么，因为眼下这种情景，人、人的造物与自然如此融洽的情景，已经部分超过了他的认知，更不用说作出评价了。

天行者侧过头看了他一眼，似乎在确认什么东西，随后他迈动双腿走到小屋跟前，推开门，站在一旁，做了一个“请”的手势。

“我想你应该已经很累了吧。”他的语气平和，但是很友善。丁打量着他。在阳光中，他几乎是透明的，尤其是那头沙色的金发，在光线的照射下流淌着隐隐的白，仿佛某种脆弱的水晶；但他的存在，不远处他的存在，又如此坚实地提醒着丁他是一个不容忽视的强者，甚至是……无比耀眼的那种。

“放心，我不会打扰你的。屋子里有水，有食物还有医药箱。噢对了，还有浴室，你最好休息一下，卧室进门右手。”天行者连珠炮似地说完，从信箱——竟然还有信箱——里掏出一把钥匙递给丁，“你可以从里面反锁，我进不来。”

“我还有些事要去处理。大概一天之后回来。有什么需要就告诉R2，他会去找我。”天行者狡黠地眨眨眼睛，不给丁拒绝和询问的余地。

丁叹了口气，只好接过钥匙。他也并没有选择的余地。天行者看着他，晃了晃身体，左手握拳又张开，似乎有些紧张。丁几乎要以为他会像故事里说的摇身一变就消失不见，然而并没有，他只是不好意思地笑了笑：“你先好好休息，等我回来，我看啊，我们要谈的事还不少呢。”

丁一怔，想要说点什么，但似乎什么又都不合适，他站在原地憋了半天，才硬生生说了一句：“谢谢，”随即补充道，“天行者。”

天行者闻言笑了，他状似无奈地摇摇头。平地不知什么时候起了微风，吹动他的头发：“叫我卢克就好。”

话毕，他小跑着走到马匹跟前，卸下丁的盔甲，拿过来轻轻放在他脚边，之后利落翻身上马，黑色斗篷飞扬，金属剑柄一晃而过。机械鸟站在房顶上，冲他的方向叫唤了一声，天行者回头朗声一笑：“R2，我很快就回来啦，你乖乖地和曼达洛人先生在一起。”他竖起一根手指晃了晃，“别惹麻烦。”

他的身上重新焕发出一种属于少年人的光彩，似乎在跨上马的那一刻他就成为了一个矫健的战士，整片森林都是属于他的，乃至，整个世界。他轻拍了拍马颈，X喷着鼻息小跑起来，很快消失在云开雾散的密林之中。

机械鸟从屋檐上飞下来落在信箱上，歪着铁脑袋瞧他。这铁玩意儿的构造的确是精巧，甚至还仔细涂了特制的白漆，给翅膀和颈部勾了线条，画上蓝色羽毛，不过机械必然不可能通人性，这鸟的反应也许只是设定好的行为模式而已。丁想着，挥挥手把鸟赶走。吱嘎嘎嘎嘎。机械鸟发出恼人的噪声，扑棱着飞回屋檐上去。

丁低下头，眩晕感立刻冲上天灵盖，他不得不倚靠着门框才勉强稳住身体。他看着手里的老式青铜钥匙，握住，强迫自己挺起胸膛，向屋里看去。

屋子不大，入眼是厨房连同一张狭小的餐桌，四把椅子摆在周围。左右各通向两间房。丁迟疑着迈进屋子，粘了一层泥的靴子立刻把地板踩了好几个脚印，他无可奈何地叹了口气，四处检查了一圈。

厨房里只有少量的食物和饮品，而且看起来不是之前储藏的，反而像是最近一两天才准备好的东西。丁抓起一块口粮面包放进水里看它膨胀起来，然后去查看浴室和卧室。浴室陈设简单，刚好够满足基本生活需求。丁不知道那些东西是天行者自己在用的，还是他提前准备好的，不安全感仍旧让他忐忑，但也不能不打理自己。他颤抖着取下头盔放在一边，在镜子里看着糟糕的自己，突然觉得有些陌生。面前这个人仿佛刚在血水里滚过一遍又被立刻烘干，干掉的血迹糊了满脸，尤其聚集在头盔末端的衬垫处。他小心翼翼地透过发丝揉搓头顶的伤处，伤口不长，部分已经结了痂，没那么疼了。左臂还被固定着，于是他没有去看身上其他伤口，草草用旁边水桶里的清水洗了脸上和头发上的血迹，用抽屉里医疗箱的酒精勉强消了毒，一只手并没有办法用纱布，于是只能拿过头盔，把衬垫擦洗了一下，便走出浴室。

至于卧室……一张单人床，白色的床单没有用旧的痕迹，床头柜放着几本书和一盏烛台，圆木搭成的屋子并没有做二次处理，故而木头的清香弥漫四周，反而让人稍稍安下心来。丁看了看自己全身的脏污，思忖了一下，索性除去身上其余的甲片，直接躺在地板上，头盔放在旁边。

这么多年，丁其实没有怎么睡过实际意义上的床，这副赏金猎人的躯体对于地板和硬床板反而更加熟悉一些。他躺在地板上，调整出一个尽量舒服的姿势。不知为何，他突然想到那个孩子，如果他此时在自己身边，会不会不顾自己的拒绝，伸出那双小手给自己治伤呢？那股非自然的力量，那双大大的、棕色的眼睛，完全不谙世事，天真得让人心疼……还有那个天行者，那双湛蓝眼睛，他看着他，说，叫我卢克就好。可笑，哪有人这么好心没有防备——

丁没有继续想下去，因为地板的踏实感觉让升腾起来的困意瞬间包裹住他，那片蓝色消散为一股烟尘，紧接着黑暗冲破尘灰，汹涌而来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天行者顿住，仿佛看透了他的想法。就那么凝视了他一瞬间，丁又再度产生了那种感觉，仿佛跨越了千万年的时光，尘埃最终都落在他一人肩上。那种眼神是尊重，是平和，也是一种哀伤和孤独。天行者只是摇了摇头，微笑，似乎是在准许。

丁还没有到回首往事的年纪——或者说，没有什么往事可回首的，纵使回过头去，来时的路上也只有一个个孤魂。

一个赏金猎人的最佳心态，就是把自己也看作一份赏金：多活一天，都是赚了；哪天死了，也不算亏。倘若开始担心一条生命，那就说明自己也已经到了危亡关头。

丁在那个雨夜，在那座谷仓，开始担心一条生命，紧接着的许多时日过后，他担心的名单之中，加上了他自己。

现如今他来时的路上不止有孤魂了，还有一个小孩子，总是站在不远处等他。

“你害怕了，曼达洛人。”格里夫·卡加，他的上线，如是对他说过，“虽然我一般不管别人的烂事，但看在你我这么多年合作伙伴的份儿上，我得提醒你一句。咱们干的都是脚踩在刀尖上的活儿，如果害怕了，要么收手，要么死。”

丁没有回答，只是问他：“你这儿赏金最高的活儿是什么？”

格里夫挑眉，拉出抽屉，扔给他一个青铜纹章：“我这里赏金最高的活儿，五年来没有人敢接。”

丁转过头，看到那孩子大大的眼睛望着他，不情不愿的声音里带了哭腔，似乎已经知道他要去做什么似的。一如一年前的那个雨夜，他正要走，那孩子啜泣了起来。

他回身，推开门走到吧台前坐下，瞥见隔着一个位置的男人，侧面看上去并不高大，戴着兜帽，隐约露出金色的发丝，尖端染上火焰的红。

丁悚然一惊，四周漆黑一片——是在梦里，还是他死了，所以前尘往事在眼前流转？

“我们不想找麻烦。”兜帽男一只手拦住他，“而且，你们抢这一块贝斯卡都得三四个人，他身上这么多块贝斯卡，他干掉过多少人？”

啊，是了，果然那个兜帽男就是卢克·天行者。他坐在吧台边小口慢饮一杯“塔图因落日”，半颗柠檬沉入红色的鸡尾酒，碰到浅红冰块，仿佛两个太阳起起落落。

“我啊，算是来首都走亲戚的？”他思忖了一下，紧接着笑一声，短促的尾音猫儿般轻巧，“他们去雅汶的，都是翻过南边这座山。靠东有一条小路是近道，不过我是没走过，听说那里面有什么怪东西。也许是……魔法什么的？我看你最好还是绕个远路。”

他甩甩右手，喝净杯中酒，放下一枚银币，抬起头，一张藏在兜帽下的年轻脸庞此时完完全全正对着他。丁看到他弯起嘴角，摆摆手跳下椅子，黑色长靴擦得清亮。

“我还有事，先走一步。曼达洛人先生，说不定我们之后还会再见呢。”

他拉低兜帽迈出门，黑色影子拉长扭曲成绿色剑刃，狠狠向他劈来。

丁下意识想大叫，但右手匆忙捂住口，他这才发现自己没有戴头盔，叫声最终还是透过指缝逃逸出来。恐惧感攫住他，将他抛在坚实的地面上，左臂一阵疼痛，眼皮像是被针刺中。他睁开双眼，一瞬间阳光如同冲破防线，汹涌而来。

“该死的！”他猛一挺身坐起，却又脱力般失去平衡靠在旁边的床沿上。

心脏疯狂捶打，如同火车燃料加得太快超过了上限值，只有迅速放出蒸汽才能慢下来。他大口喘息，头始终靠着白色的床单，自己竭力不触碰的纯白最终还是被打湿。丁心底一沉：他实在不想和这个人有太多瓜葛，不想碰他的东西，不想回忆他的面貌和笑容，也不想看到他那把凌厉的绿色光剑。

他闭了闭眼睛呼出憋在肺里的最后一口气，但紧接着传来的呼唤又让他差点被自己的呼吸呛住。

“曼达洛人先生？你还好吗？”该死的，怎么睁眼闭眼都是他。

声音听起来很远，不像是在这间屋子里。丁匆忙抓起头盔扣上，撑起身子四下望了望，那声音似乎是隔着墙从外面花圃旁边传出来的。自己睡着前竟然没有拉窗帘，他暗骂了一句，觉得之前着实被疲惫冲昏头脑，完全失了策。

“没事。”他草草应了一句，接着站起来。休息之后精力的确比之前恢复许多，四肢活动起来也相对轻松，除了仍旧打着绷带的左臂以外，其他的伤口也没有那么灼烧了。

“放心，我没有……”天行者的声音从墙后面传来，而且听起来是在窗户下面。他迟疑了一下，紧接着补充道，“偷看。”

丁摇摇头，从牙缝里挤出一声嗤笑，没有应。天行者应该还乖乖在外面待着，没听到什么动静。他的肚子早已经撑不住了，丁从卧室走到厨房，抓起口粮面包匆匆吃下，活动活动身体，走过去打开门。

天行者正抱着双腿坐在卧室的窗子下面，见他出来猛地跳起身，拍拍裤子。丁注意到他没有穿斗篷，也没有穿长袍，只套着一件黑色束腰外衣，肩部的衣料颜色比其余部位更深，裤子上沾了些许泥土，靴子上也有泥点。

丁迈出一步，脚下踩到松软的泥土，他这才意识到昨夜下了雨——所以这是他梦到那个雨夜的原因么？

“早上好。”天行者微微一笑，还是站在原地没有走过来。丁向前走了几步，为他让开门。

“不是说一天么？”丁思索一下，还是问问的好，至少能知道现在大概是个什么时间。

“比我料想的要快些。”天行者略仰起头，一只手摸着下巴。

“你什么时候回来的的？”丁继续问。

“呃……后半夜？”天行者的表情有些尴尬，似乎不愿谈起这个话题。

“下着雨的时候？”丁一怔，问题脱口而出，心里有什么东西动了一下：下着雨的时候回来，所以衣服和靴子上才会有泥水？那他的袍子和斗篷岂不是……丁微微偏着头观察他周围，也没有衣物的痕迹。

“是啊。”天行者双手架在后颈抻了抻背，仿佛一个刚做完训练，活动身体的青年武士，“在马背上坐了一天，都要散架了。”

“你在哪里过夜的？”丁继续问，努力让自己不显得咄咄逼人。他不知道自己为什么这么多话，只是不问清楚，他心里似乎……

“和X将就了几个小时吧。”天行者睁开一只眼睛看着他，似乎有些不好意思地笑了，“X今天精力很旺，就跟战斗机似的，所以我也没想到回程这么快。”

果然，是愧疚。丁辨认出了心里泛起的这种感情。他下意识地想要否认，这不过就是这小子博取同情的手段而已。但这个念头紧接着被挥散而去，因为愧疚感一浪高过一浪，直到舌尖发苦。他想象天行者和马匹挤在一起，靠着那堆金属零件睡觉的样子，突然有些不忍。

“进去吧。”他咬了咬下唇，微不可闻地叹了口气，侧身让他进门。

天行者放下双臂，张口欲言，却又顿了顿，化作一个灿烂的微笑：“没关系，我后半夜基本上都是在冥想。”又是这样，就好像知道他心里在想什么似的，“不过我也的确想洗个澡休息一下。”他说着，跑进马棚，拿起搭在马背上的外袍和斗篷，又跑回来。丁在他进门之前伸手，把钥匙还给他。

“怎么？你不进来？”天行者愣住，反应过来了什么，随即收敛笑意，“你想走我必然是拦不住，但是你身上还有伤，况且……你一个人估计也走不出去这里。”他说着扬起眉，看上去颇为得意的样子。

丁叹了口气，不得不承认他说的的确没错。被迫留宿在赏金的家里，看着对方就在自己面前却杀不掉他，丁甚至有一种即便他能回得去也再没脸干这一行的错觉——无论如何，这件事一定不能给格里夫说。丁在脑海里勾画对方玩味的表情，摇了摇头。

回过神来，天行者正大大方方地看着他，不过死死抿住嘴，很明显是在强压笑意，甚至脸颊都憋得微红。他的一双眼睛很亮，在阳光的照射下尤为如此，甚至显出一种近乎透明的灰色。

这个该死的绝地，他算是拿捏住自己的软肋了。丁双拳紧握，跟在天行者身后走进房间。进门之后，天行者又对着门外喊了一声”R2“，随即那只恼人的机械鸟一个猛子扎进房间，离弦之箭一般窜到厨房边的一个架子上，抖了抖金属翅膀，缩起脑袋，安安静静窝在架子上不动了。

天行者转过身，右手随意一挥，门在丁身后自动合上，那声音听得他脊背有些发毛。天行者拿起搭在下面一层架子上的一块干净布片，仔细擦拭机械鸟的各个部位，嘴里还嘟囔了一句什么，机械鸟的齿轮咔吱转了一下，似乎在回应。擦拭之后天行者伸出一根手指拍了拍鸟儿的脑袋，重新放好布片，转头看向仍旧呆站在门口的丁。

“你先将就坐一下，我洗个澡，之后帮你看看你的手臂。”他举起一只胳膊晃了晃，然后走进卧室。

丁想起卧室床单上的那一片汗水，或许还有之前未洗净的血迹，心口的虬结感愈发尖锐。他走进厨房拉出一把椅子坐下。片刻之后天行者吹了一声轻快的口哨，似乎是拿着换洗的干净衣物走进浴室，随即水声响起。

身体感觉上已经完全不疼了，丁的意识抚过每一寸皮肤和骨骼：口腔仍旧干燥，仿佛上颚贴了一层铁锈味的纸；眼眶酸涩像是被人死死按了一下；左臂暂时还动弹不得……除此之外一切似乎都还好。他把一只手放在桌上，垂下头看着木质桌面。眼神随着木头曲折的纹路流淌，伴随细密的花洒声，仿佛千万年来世界就在这里生长，泥土松动，树木抽芽，雨水渗入每一寸肌理……

这间屋子之中有一种独特的静谧，就好像机械是由自然压制而成，又紧接着在自然之外覆盖一层坚固的防护。丁并不喜爱那些为人所造用来玩赏与杀人的机械，但这一间小小的屋子除外，他感到一种踏实，一种惬意，一种放松的安全，可明明——

他猛地回过神来——明明自己还处在这样一个陌生的环境，那个绝地态度莫名，也许下一秒就会想杀掉他，他竟然这么轻而易举地就卸下防备，仿佛就连外界那些雾气和雨水都能迷人心智。

他想站起来四处走走，但无论去到哪都如同侵犯私人领地，于是只好在餐桌前坐着。没有过多久，浴室门吱呀一声打开，天行者走出来，毛巾搭在肩上，看到他便下意识地微笑，一头金发还没有擦干，四处蓬乱地翘着，发梢滴着水，仿佛晨间凝聚的露珠，流到下巴尖儿又掉在地上。

啪嗒。

丁觉得这一定是自己的错觉，偌大个房间，怎么可能听到水滴在地上的声音。

“怎么了？”天行者走过来坐在他面前。他下意识往后缩，天行者也拉着椅子向后退了退。

我也想知道我这是怎么了，也许是睡糊涂，幻听了。丁暗自腹诽。

“没事。”他避开对方的目光，就好像绝地真能透过目镜看到他的眼睛似的。

“没事就好。”天行者轻笑一声，抓起毛巾又在头发上抹了一把，顺带擦净下巴上的水渍。他穿了一件米白色上衫，换了一双更加轻便贴合的黑色手套，虽然仍旧是极得体的穿戴，不过比起之前那一身少了许多庄重感。丁又想起科洛桑郊区的那家小酒馆，当时这个绝地坐在吧台前，整个人沉敛如同未开刃的剑。但如今的他却好像一道轻飘飘的阳光，褪去黑色衣衫之后显得更加年轻，更加温和，那头金发反射阳光，像是漂在水里的麦芽糖丝。

“所以，”丁咳了一声，“我们要谈什么。”

“谈谈——”天行者慢吞吞地说着，抿了一口桌子上放着的蓝奶，“你留下来的问题。”

“什么？”丁愕然，倘若不是头盔挡着，此时此刻他的眉毛一定已经飞起来了，“留在哪？这儿？”

“没错。”天行者点点头，不过耸了耸肩，声音又低了些许，“虽然我觉得你并不……”

“我的确不想。”丁打断他，怒从心起，“虽然我任务失败了，但你也没有必要把我困在这里羞辱我，要么放我走，要么你还不如杀了我。”

天行者叹了口气，抬起左手揉着眉心：“我真的没有羞辱你的意思。”他把椅子推开，蹲下身，“不管怎么说，我先看看你的胳膊怎么样了。”

丁一只手挡开他：“我们最好先把这事儿说清楚。”

“好吧。”天行者垂着头，丁看不到他的表情，等他再站起来的时候神色依旧如常。他这次没有坐在他旁边，而是转过去在桌子对面拉出椅子坐下，“首先，你得把伤养好，我才能送你出去。这一点，没有商量。”他竖起一根手指在眼前晃了晃。

丁一口气梗住，却也没说什么，沉默着示意他继续。

“其次，”他伸出第二根手指，“我尊重你的选择，但是我也要告诉你，你和你的……嗯，应该是个两三岁的小朋友？你应该是把他当作自己的孩子？在外面靠你做赏金猎人为生并不安全。”

“你怎么——”丁的太阳穴一阵发紧，这句话冲口而出，暴露了他的猝不及防和不知所措。

“我说过，原力敏感者之间存在相互感应。”天行者清了清喉咙，“曾经有一次我感受到一小股原力的存在，它没有在呼唤我，但我能感受得到，因为那股力量非常舒缓，能够抚慰人心，所以我想那一定不是原力的黑暗面。可惜它的时间太短，我还来不及仔细探查。”他凝视着丁，双眸明亮如刀刃，“可那次在科洛桑的酒馆遇到你之后，我察觉到了你身上同样的气息。”

“所以你跟踪了我。”丁冷冷道。

“我没有跟踪你。”天行者摇摇头，“那天我没有骗你，我是真的刚从科洛桑探亲回来，所以我实际上应该是先你一步回了雅汶，然后在你的必经之路上等你。倘如我单纯想跟踪你，我又为什么要帮你摆平那群找麻烦的家伙？”

“也许只是想骗取我的信任罢了。”丁咕哝了一句。

没想到天行者不怒反笑：“我没指望能骗过一个摸爬滚打了十几年的赏金猎人——尤其，还是一个曼达洛人。”他顿了顿，继续道，“但我没等到你，因为你才刚走进雅汶就被朗依普兽袭击了。而这才是我想让你留下来的原因。”

“为什么？”丁不太明白，一头会袭击人的野兽和他的去留究竟有什么关系。

“因为朗依普兽虽然会袭击闯入者，但避开它们也很容易，只要小心谨慎，很难会正面撞上。”天行者眯着眼睛，右手缓缓收紧，黑色手套上绷出一道道凌厉的线条，“所以……”

“我被跟踪了。”丁的心跌落到谷底，随即立刻明白了天行者昨夜的去向，“所以你昨天夜里——”

“没错。”天行者打了个响指，“我去摆平了剩下那几个跟踪你的人。”

“那我更不能留下了。而且现在就得走。”丁猛地站起身，掀倒了身后的椅子。椅子又碰歪了停着机械鸟的架子，鸟儿尖叫一声，架子倒了一半却悬停在空中，之后缓缓摆正。

“抱歉。”方才那一刻慌张感的确几乎要淹没他，可经了这么一番动静，他的心情反而平复下些许，他深吸了口气，先道了声歉。

“没关系。”天行者静静地说，“我可以理解你的情绪，毕竟我也在担心那个孩子。但我可以感觉得出来，那些跟踪你的人并不是冲着那个孩子去的。”他勾起嘴角，露出一个胸有成竹的笑，“他们是冲着我来的。而且，或许也是冲着你来的。我现在值多少钱来着？两桶金？三桶？你觉得日薄西山的帝国会把这两桶金拱手让给一个赏金猎人？”

“他们悬赏你，是为了你身上的那股力量？原力？”

“是，也不是。”天行者回答，“原力黑暗面的最后一人是帝国皇帝帕尔帕庭，现在已经死去，但是原力黑暗面本身无休无止，只要存在光明，就会有其反面与其对抗。他们起先想将我诱导至黑暗面，西斯尊主达斯·维达……但是失败之后，他们便转而想要杀我。除此之外，唔……我还给帝国造成了其他一些小小的破坏。”他笑着摇了摇头，颇有点无奈的感觉，“我现在担心的是他们迟早会找上那个孩子。我不知道你是怎么遇到他的，但是倘若你不妥善培养他，就可能会导致一些不好的后果。所以，我建议如果可能的话，你先留下，由我去把那个孩子带回来。”

丁不知道应该作何想法。一直以来他自认是灰色的，并非光明，并非黑暗，没有绝对之分，甚至他宁愿说自己是黑暗的，因为光明看起来似乎永远如此无私，如此耀眼，如此神圣不可侵犯，如此……高不可攀。但是此刻若让他为自己的孩子选一条路，他希望那会是光明——可是，眼前这个人，又真的是光明的吗？

丁实在是不知道。

身体里赏金猎人的直觉告诉他这个人没有危险的气息，但是那种力量又如此鬼魅莫测：人对未知的东西，总是怀有一种敬畏和恐惧。

丁还是觉得，他不能拿那孩子冒险。

天行者顿住，仿佛看透了他的想法。就那么凝视了他一瞬间，丁又再度产生了那种感觉，仿佛跨越了千万年的时光，尘埃最终都落在他一人肩上。那种眼神是尊重，是平和，也是一种哀伤和孤独。天行者只是摇了摇头，微笑，似乎是在准许。

“我尊重你的想法，曼达洛人先生。我相信你会奋不顾身地保护好那个孩子。其实我还应该感谢你不是时时刻刻想着要杀我，你是一个心地善良的人。”他双手并用把头发捋到脑后，有几绺从指缝间逃逸出来垂在眼前。阳光从窗子斜照进来，发丝在他脸上投下阴影，映着蓝色眼睛，就好像金色羽毛落进海水。

“我并不是。”丁摇摇头，开始自行拆卸左臂的绑带。天行者没有动，也没有反驳，沉默在此刻反而成了一种固执的坚守。丁慢慢拆绑带，最后拿掉两条短树干，天行者一直看着，丁感觉得到他在自己身上逡巡的目光。

“如果你需要我的帮助，可以随时联系我。这是我在科洛桑的地址。或者可以来这里找我，目前我还是呆在雅汶的时间多一点。”他递给丁一张纸，丁接过来，没有细看，揣进兜里，“你不愿留，我也没有办法。只不过我不敢保证路上还有没有其他的帝国探子，所以请务必小心。”

“谢谢。”丁觉得自己的回答还是和一天前一样生硬，“天行者。”

天行者抱住双臂，咧嘴一笑：“我说过啦，叫我卢克就好。”

丁微微一颔首，天行者继续说道：“如果你不介意的话，我可以让R2把你带回出口。”机械鸟听到自己的名字，嘹亮地叫了一声，飞过来停在天行者肩上。

丁迟疑了相当长一段时间，可看着天行者嘴角那抹笑意，仿佛是在说“R2和我，你选一个”，丁最终还是觉得再单独和这个铁疙瘩多待一秒自己都会忍不住把它捏爆然后得罪这片山林的主人，于是他深吸一口气，还是嗫嚅道：“可不可以——麻烦……”

“没问题。”天行者未等他问完就抢先回答道。阳光为他扬起的唇角镀上一层金色。

为什么有一种再次落入陷阱的错觉……丁愣了足足有十秒，才隐约觉得有什么地方不对。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那你觉得，还有没有其他办法？”丁深吸一口气，正要转过头看着卡拉，突然感觉腿上被什么东西搂紧了。一股熟悉的感觉蓦地划过脑海，四散开来流经四肢百骸，是温暖，如同缓慢侵蚀海岸的潮汐，一点一点沿着血脉冲刷整副躯体。他弯下身子摸索，手碰到那孩子的小脑袋，向下轻轻划过他圆圆的后脑勺。那孩子抓着他盔甲的缝隙向上攀爬，手指扣进布料里有些痒痒的，他轻声笑了，双手伸到孩子的胳肢窝底下抱他起来，放在腿上，捋平他的小睡衣。

从雅汶沿去时的路出山，继续坐火车朝西北方向走，进入塔图因的地界，大概需要花费两天时间。先前为了避人耳目，他将“刀锋”寄存在塔图因的莫斯艾斯利，又辗转坐火车南下。如今回程取回马匹再前往内瓦罗的卡拉处，即便是最快的速度也要花费大概四天时间，丁内心焦急，可也实在没有别的办法。此时更不适合拍电报通知卡拉，恐怕民用电报更容易被官方截获，反而棘手。  
说起来，猎人公会也在内瓦罗……丁砸了砸嘴，觉得还是暂时绕开格里夫为好，虽然卢克·天行者解决了跟踪至雅汶的帝国眼线，可其余路途也必然得小心行事，尤其是在人多眼杂的内瓦罗。  
可莫斯艾斯利也不是什么省事儿的地方。  
“莫斯艾斯利？”天行者听到他下一站要去的目的地时，扬起眉毛，低下头看了看手里的缰绳，嘴角勾起一个若有若无的弧度，“那可是个好地方呢……”他顿了顿，紧接着说，“啊，对了！那里正宗的‘塔图因落日’可比科洛桑的还好喝呢！不过估计你这次是无缘尝试了。”左手抬起迟疑片刻又放下，表情变得严肃了些，一副语重心长的样子，第三次强调道，“曼达洛人先生，接下来的路途请千万小心。还有，希望你能再考虑考虑我的提议。”  
“我会的。但无论如何我都要先领回那孩子。一旦做好决定我会立刻联系你。”丁庆幸这个热情的年轻人记住了自己的癖好，并没有进行肢体接触，于是他礼貌地一颔首，挥别绝地，走入森林之外清朗的夜空之中。  
这个人怎么这么执着于“塔图因落日”呢？他望着从山口蔓延而出的小道，一个疑问倏忽间划过心头，不过这个问题显然无足轻重，于是他挥去这个问题，并未理会。只是对方的声音似乎依旧在身后的空气之中停留，丁直到坐上黎明时分出站的列车都仍然有些恍惚：短短两天他的世界仿佛天翻地覆，原本的对手似乎变成了一起合作的伙伴；之前的所谓魔法也有了另一种新的解释；雇他的人反过来监视他，甚至还有可能要除掉他；就连之前朝夕相处了一年多的孩子，都似乎被赋予了另一重身份。  
丁一点都不想被卷入这么多麻烦，可是命运始终不允许他置身事外。  
“对于一个赏金猎人来说，你的确不怎么‘赏金猎人’呢。”那天他把孩子暂时交由卡拉·杜恩代为照顾，对方抚摸着那孩子头上软软的发丝，朗声笑道，“要不要接下来试着转行去你们曼达洛人聚居区做保姆？我看你照顾孩子蛮有一套的。”  
丁瞥了她一眼——当然戴着头盔即便瞥什么人一眼对方也并不会知道，所以在她看来丁仍旧是站在原地，没有丝毫反应。她夸张地叹了口气：“好啦，曼达佬，不废话了，快去赚你的牛奶钱吧。”  
丁想说这孩子已经过了喝牛奶的年纪了，但转念一想什么时候喝牛奶都能长身体，便也任由她说去，最后转头看了那孩子一眼，在身后合上门。  
最后看那一眼的时候，那孩子眼中竟然泛起一丝……忧虑？  
忧虑。和他现在的年纪不相符的忧虑，就好像卢克·天行者临别前眼底的那一抹忧虑，只不过后者更为深沉地展现在了表情上——他似乎的确是一个不怎么遮遮掩掩虚伪矫饰的人呢，这个天行者。  
丁在火车上摇摇晃晃将近两天，到了莫斯艾斯利。刀锋见到他兴奋异常，很明显佩里把她照顾得不错，否则这姑娘也没空和他亲昵。相比之下那女人可就没这么兴奋了——虽然本来见到老主顾也没有什么可兴奋的——她沉吟一声，挥了挥手，拿出一张单子示意他签名。  
丁在领取马匹时间表旁签上自己的名字，直觉有些不妙。  
“最近塔图因的风挺大。”佩里压低声音皱眉道，“出门的时候小心一点，刀锋之前都受惊了。”  
果然。丁把单子推回给佩里——有人来查他了，他们竟然还知道刀锋的踪迹。  
“知道了。”他应道。  
牵着刀锋离开莫斯艾斯利，行至蜿蜒在塔图因沙漠边缘的小路上，丁回过头看了一眼背后的大漠。时值日落，沙砾埋了一半通红的日头，高热的温度在表面上蒸腾，如同灼日融化，幻出另一个太阳的轮廓。塔图因的日落么？丁想起青年绝地低头的时候，唇角那抹笑意如同流星划过，树叶的阴影在他的金发上印下疏离的黑色，就好像是沙漠的暗夜。原来那个青年怀念的并不是那一杯酒，而是这实实在在的日落啊，丁恍然，原来那是一种怀乡的愁思……  
刀锋打了个响鼻，似乎是在催促他快些走，丁回过神来，翻身上马，轻磕马腹。马匹小跑起来，逐渐加速，丁微微压下身子，左臂依旧隐隐作痛，内心里涌起一股愧疚：那个孩子还在远处等自己回来，可他却有闲情逸致在这里看日落。自从离开那片森林自己就一直心神不宁，究竟……是有什么地方不对？一定是这几天自己接收的信息太多了，他暗自道，摇了摇头，专注看路。虽然刀锋十分机警，也认得路，但丁仍旧需要集中精神防备突如其来的危险，此刻绝对不能掉以轻心，纵使有什么莫名奇妙的想法，也应当留待之后再议。  
还好一路平安无事。丁几乎不眠不休骑了一天多，中途只在驿站让马匹歇了歇脚，小憩片刻，就继续上路，终于在离开雅汶的第三天下午回到了内瓦罗。  
不便直接联系卡拉，丁只能尽可能小心地安置好马匹，等到夜色降临，才绕开猎人公会找到卡拉·杜恩。这位前雇佣兵，现任治安官，基本一直留宿于治安官办公室，很少有机会回到自己的住所，但这几日有孩子寄宿在她家，故而丁思忖了一下，索性直接沿着一条隐蔽的通道从侧门溜入院中，在窗台边沿轻敲了三下，两长一短。  
没过一会，从黑暗中传来轻巧的脚步声，门紧接着开了一道缝，丁猫着腰侧身挤了进去。  
“怎么回事？”卡拉轻轻合上门，用气音问道。丁没有立刻回答，二人默默走进客厅坐下，卡拉没有点蜡烛，也没有开灯。四周一片漆黑，丁却有一种莫名的安全感。  
是的，他还是回来了，回到了那孩子身边，之后至少有他保护他，有他在，就一定不会让他受伤害。  
有他在……丁悚然一惊，顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，某种东西拉住他往回忆里拽，父亲温暖的怀抱和他最后看向自己的那个坚定眼神，如今回忆起来如此虚幻飘渺，如此脆弱易碎……有他在，就一定安全么？  
丁几乎想把脸埋进双手里，可他不能摘下头盔，于是他只是说：“我得接上孩子，立刻走。”  
“等等。”卡拉说，“你得先说清楚。况且孩子还在睡觉。”  
丁定了定神，首先说了一句：“任务没完成。”他听到卡拉倒吸了一口气，不过她估计是觉得自己没完成任务还能完好无缺地回来真是不可思议，“赏金我也不打算要了。但是现在我还不能回格里夫那，恐怕那里也安插了眼线。”  
“到底怎么回事？你这么快就回来了，发生了什么？”卡拉稳稳坐着，黑暗里的轮廓如同一头敏捷的豹。  
“我要杀的那个魔法……绝地，现在对我很重要。”  
“怎么？他把你策反了？说服了？还真是魔法力量。”他听到卡拉声音里的笑意，他想象得到对方应当是挑起眉毛正看着他，不过此时此刻他并不想开玩笑。于是他说：  
“和那个孩子有关。”  
卡拉沉默下去。涉及到有关孩子的问题，她总是很谨慎，似乎那是他的家事而她不便参与，但有时候又难免表现出对他们的关心。丁心里很感激，可此时此刻并不愿意把她也牵扯进来，他的直觉是知道这事儿的人越少越好，不然……他就会更加担心。  
刀头舔血的人，最忌瞻前顾后。  
“我不便和你说太多，但总之我们不能在这里久留。孩子睡下多久了？”  
“不到三个小时。”卡拉放缓声音，“听我说。我看得出来是很急的事情，牵扯到这个孩子你总是心神不宁的，所以我得告诉你，静下心来想想办法。就算要走，也得等这孩子恢复精力，今天他不知道怎么回事特别兴奋，折腾了我一天。而且你也得想好去哪，不能没头苍蝇一样乱转吧。”  
“的确，不是没有想过。”丁用想象中的手捏了捏鼻梁，希望能疏解几分头痛，长叹一声，“我觉得，不能再让他跟着我受苦……现在最可行的办法，是先带他去找那个绝地。我觉得他似乎可以信任。”  
“曼达佬，这不像你。”丁能感觉得到黑暗中卡拉射来的目光，“你真的相信他？一个只有一面之缘的陌生人？而且还曾经是你的狩猎对象？”  
丁沉默了片刻。他不是没想过别的办法：要么在这里先停留一段时间，或许可以依靠卡拉和与自己同属一宗的制甲者的帮助，但他必须提防格里夫和猎人公会的其他同行，还要留意帝国眼线——况且他并不想把无关人等牵扯进来，这样太过冒险；要么他就北上至纳布，大隐隐于市，先找个隐蔽的角落安顿下来，可躲躲藏藏毕竟不是长久之计，人多眼杂的纳布既安全，同时又危险，或许能停留一段时间，不过一旦被发现，那就很难有逃出生天的机会——  
“那你觉得，还有没有其他办法？”丁深吸一口气，正要转过头看着卡拉，突然感觉腿上被什么东西搂紧了。一股熟悉的感觉蓦地划过脑海，四散开来流经四肢百骸，是温暖，如同缓慢侵蚀海岸的潮汐，一点一点沿着血脉冲刷整副躯体。他弯下身子摸索，手碰到那孩子的小脑袋，向下轻轻划过他圆圆的后脑勺。那孩子抓着他盔甲的缝隙向上攀爬，手指扣进布料里有些痒痒的，他轻声笑了，双手伸到孩子的胳肢窝底下抱他起来，放在腿上，捋平他的小睡衣。  
孩子也咯咯地笑，拍拍他的头盔，嘴里含含糊糊地哼着什么。丁想看看他那双灿若明星的眼睛，但四周昏黑一片，于是他只能紧紧地把孩子抱在怀里，听着他缓慢的呼吸。  
“我点个蜡烛吧。”卡拉轻声说，似乎不愿意破坏这一刻。  
“嗯。”丁想看到他，全身的每一个细胞都吵着说要看到那个小人儿，只点一根小小的蜡烛又有何妨呢？  
随即他们一旁的餐桌上放下一盏蜡烛，卡拉静静地走到窗边，没有说话。  
“你好啊，孩子。”丁直起上身，凝视着那孩子的棕色眼睛，在烛火的映照下如同融化的巧克力在流淌，但他还看到那孩子的眼角有晶莹的东西在闪动。孩子眨眨眼睛，一滴泪水沿着脸颊滑下，丁心底一阵揪痛。孩子抚摸着他的左臂，缓缓地，从手肘向下到掌根，之后又拍着他盔甲的其他地方，似乎有些着急。丁按住他的双手，摇了摇头，但那孩子呜咽了一声，就好像海底的一个小水泡突然迸开，之后烛台摇摇晃晃地漂浮起来，丁心里一急，连忙轻声安抚那孩子：  
“我没事，没事，真的，已经好得差不多了，孩子，你看。”他说着，前后抡了抡左臂，示意这只手臂完好无损，虽然这样大幅运动的时候仍然有些痛，但他仍然不知不觉勾起嘴角——尽管隔着头盔，那孩子一定是看不到的，“不要浪费你的精力，好吗？不然之后你怎么帮到我？”  
那孩子哽咽了一声，丁抬起手擦去他小脸上的泪水，摸着他的头安抚他。幸亏这孩子还小，不然若是到天行者那种程度，闪念之间就能轻而易举扶住他一个快摔倒的成年人，抬起卡拉家的这些家具一定也不是难事……他不让这孩子帮他疗伤，所以情急之下那股力量就转移到了周围的物事之上，他还不能好好控制自己的能力，更是要好好保存，不能滥用。  
蜡烛猛烈颤动一下就要歪倒，卡拉眼疾手快地拿毛巾捏住烛台边缘才稳住。烛火摇曳一下，映出她吃惊的脸庞。  
“所以你说的关于孩子就是这事儿？”  
丁点点头，继续拍着孩子的背。那孩子的身体不再紧绷，小脑袋靠着他的胸甲，不知道是因为睡眠不足，还是因为方才使用了那么一点儿……“原力”。  
“原力如果使用不当，极有可能造成无法挽回的后果。”他想起天行者的话。当时天行者仰起头望着高大虬结的榕树，目光深远，树叶的阴影投下，给那眼神中增添了某种悲戚的意味。  
“说起来，我在帝国服役的时候曾经听说过有某位力量无比强大的人协助皇帝征战四方，不过我军衔太低，没能接触到这位传奇人物。听说他黑衣黑袍，手拿长剑，具有无可比拟的神秘力量……后来义军之中出现了一位能与之相抗衡的人物，据说同样是一身黑衣，还格外年轻，说不准就是……”卡拉摸着下巴。  
黑衣黑袍，手拿长剑……那个天行者看起来不像如此阴沉的人物。丁想起他似乎永远和煦的笑容，可为什么会穿着一身黑衣？就好像一个拒人千里之外的神秘人物，游走在众生边缘，极力把自己隐藏在阴影之中，但当你接近的时候，却会发现他实际上有着一颗火热的心，一双明亮的眼睛，就好像……就好像这孩子一样……温暖？  
“这里啊，安静又舒适，适合好好地思考，我还有许多事情没有想清楚，就像你的那个孩子一样也在成长。”天行者如是说过。从小屋走到出口的那段长长的路途，天行者说了很多，但丁都没有来得及消化。此时那些只言片语零零散散地冒出来，扰得他思绪有些纷乱，于是他强迫自己集中精神。听到那孩子稳稳的呼吸声，间杂冒泡似的鼾声，便轻轻窝起手肘让他靠着，站起身走进他的房间。可是准备把他放在床上的时候，这孩子猛地抖了一下，大声哭起来。  
丁下意识觉得不对，抬起手臂护住孩子，转过身蹲在窗沿下。本来跟在他身后的卡拉迅速放下烛台，拉开窗子跳了出去，草地上响起窸窸窣窣的声音，丁听出两个人一前一后的步伐，心里一紧。他忍住左臂的隐痛，搂住孩子，右手搭上腰间的手枪。他轻声呢喃，安抚怀里的孩子，后者的嚎啕渐渐平复为断续的抽噎，随后似乎疲惫压倒了恐惧。几分钟之后，那孩子终于小声哼了哼，沉沉睡去，一只小手还紧紧地抠着他的盔甲。  
如此过了不知道多久，丁一直紧绷着身体，看着蜡烛越燃越低。若只是眼线，必然不会贸然进攻，然而此刻他也绝对不能露头，为了怀里的孩子，也只能以守为攻。他心中紧张，却也庆幸，还好自己快马加鞭回来见到了这孩子，否则……  
窗前闪过一个影子，丁果断拔出手枪对准窗口，紧接着卡拉的声音响起：  
“别开枪，是我。”随即她轻巧地翻过窗子，回身关好。丁插回手枪，扶着床站起来。  
“跟丢了。”卡拉沉着脸，环抱起双臂靠在窗口，月光照着她紧绷的唇角，“我现在有点赞同你的选择了。他们一定已经发现了这孩子的能力。你必须尽快动身——不过你确定你要一个人带着这孩子去，不需要我帮忙？”  
“我已经暴露了，接下来人数太多反而引人注目，我一个人可以，前往雅汶的路途并不算遥远。”丁摇摇头，“你能收留我这一晚，已经很感激了。”  
卡拉闻言一笑，但很快又恢复了之前严肃的神态：“不必客气。我可以先给你们准备一些路上可能用到的东西。”  
丁微微一颔首：“多谢。”  
卡拉轻轻合上门，留他和这孩子呆在浓重的黑暗里。孩子现在安静地睡着，他得以重获些许安全感，可这黑暗却让他喘不过气，对刚才发生的事情他也还心有余悸。犹豫良久，他终于微微掀起头盔。  
清冷的空气毫无阻碍地灌进鼻腔，丁狠狠吸了一口气，如同啜饮甘霖。  
他微微躬身解开靴子，小心不压到怀里的孩子，之后靠着床边缓缓躺下，蜷缩起双腿把孩子拢在胸口。那孩子被放在床上，小脑袋又朝他缩了缩。  
箭在弦上不得不发，担忧之情反而愈发沉重。丁合上眼睛却无论如何都睡不着，心脏在胸腔中狂跳，如同加满了燃料的火车。  
怎么能不担心呢？虽说和他相伴了一年，可大部分丁出任务的时候都会将他暂时寄养在就近的曼达洛育婴堂里，若是遇到较远的路程，丁就索性把孩子留在当地，自己骑马往返。也正是因此，丁只能接一些小单，直到将就了这么一年，他才咬了咬牙接下这个大单——格里夫那个乌鸦嘴，果然给他说中了。这一趟去雅汶的路程虽不长，但一定异常凶险，且不说敌人本身，他带着这个孩子，更不能长途奔袭，否则他肯定会生病。至于死不死这件事……他有绝对不能死的理由，无论如何他都会保护这个孩子，至少……至少要把他拼死交到那个绝地手上。  
也许这就是意义吧——他丁·贾林活在世上的意义。  
这十几年，乃至几十年以来，他都是在按部就班地生活，从一个阶段迈入另一个阶段，从一个战乱的遗孤，到一个曼达洛信条的追随者，再到一个赏金猎人；他在生存，在挣扎，在苦苦争斗，从不过问生活的意义，也无暇过问，他只是为自己而活，最终也会为自己而死。倘若幸运，他应该能老死在某个远离世事的客栈里，或者回归寻常曼达洛人的生活，帮助他们抚养那些同样失去双亲的孩子——但此时此刻，他觉得生命的意义如此之近，正被自己抱在怀里，一个朝气蓬勃的小孩子，如此敏感甚至让人心疼，如此孑然让他不忍心弃于不顾……三十多年来第一次，他选择为别人而活，丁不知道这意味着什么，可胸中就是有一团火，凭空燃烧起来。  
“我可没有说我一定会回来。”他当时对那绝地说。  
“你会的。”天行者爽洌一笑。  
“又是那该死的魔法告诉你的？”丁知道应该是“原力”，但他就是故意摆出一副嘲笑的口气。  
“不是。”天行者耸耸肩，双手交叉搭在后脑勺上，冲他眨眨眼睛，“是我自己的直觉。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糟糕，糟糕，太糟糕了。  
> 每跑一步都好像有人扯着他的脚步向反方向拽，感觉不到双腿在运动，只能凭借周围燃烧着的树木判断自己还在向前奔跑。他甚至感觉不到心脏在跳动，仿佛血早已顺着看不见的伤口流了满地。  
> 还剩下什么？

丁想到会遭遇伏击，只不过没想到来得这么快。  
已经来不及躲闪，他只能猛拽缰绳，刀锋被他逼得嘶鸣一声，但好歹是微微偏了些许。他用左手将孩子护在怀里，右手依照直觉向上一推，长枪果不其然向斜上方滑去，饶是卸去不少力道，残余的冲击力还是让他身子一晃。贝斯卡钢相互摩擦的声音让他一阵耳鸣。怀里的孩子发出一声啜泣，但又强忍住。丁心里一阵揪痛。  
他扯动缰绳，刀锋撒开四蹄向前方的村子跑去。方才那一击让他趁势瞥了一眼来人，似乎是一名高挑的女性，手中的贝斯卡长枪几乎等身，浓郁黑暗之中的那股死亡气息不知不觉压得他喘不过气来。  
卡洛丹的森林四处透着阴森，其中静谧可以说是恐怖，远不及雅汶宁静祥和，那里的雨水都能让人安眠，而此时此地潮湿的空气只让他闻来觉得腥臭。刀锋仍旧在狂奔，眼看着那村子原来越近，丁却猛地回过神来，他微微勒住缰绳，轻拨马头向另一侧转去。刀锋打了一声响鼻，听起来没有方才那么不满，顺从地朝丁指示的方向奔去，游刃有余地躲过丛生的树木。  
不能把对手引到村庄里去，让那里的居民也陷入危险——尽管他并不清楚那里面究竟是普通的村民还是埋伏起来准备放暗箭的士兵。背后传来几声枪响，“啪啪”打中方才掠过的树木，刀锋不安地低鸣，丁伸出手拍了拍马颈。一颗子弹冷不防击中背甲，被贝斯卡钢削弱的冲击力仍然电流一般直通脊椎，他猛地颤抖，但仍然没有忘记护住怀里的孩子，掏出手枪扭身向背后射击。对方的脚步似乎急停了一下，想必是在躲开他的子弹，丁又放了几枪逼停对方。  
不用凭借多年磨练出来的直觉，丁就知道此时必须尽快逃离，无论逃去哪，只要能甩开追兵就好。目前敌方只有一人，且行踪鬼魅，手中还拿着昂贵的贝斯卡长枪，若非这个帝国小队花大价钱给每个士兵都配了贝斯卡装备，就是突袭他的正是他们之中有头有脸的人物。那么也就是说还会有更多的追兵紧随其后——  
前方又是一阵枪响，数枪齐发，他心中暗叫一声不好，就听到刀锋一声悲鸣。身子不由自主向前倒去，他下意识用右手挡住前额，整个人被甩出去栽倒在前方地上，他借力一滚，左臂磕在地上一阵疼痛，但孩子好歹没受伤。  
身旁马匹倒地的声音让他心底一寒，刀锋是受伤了还是……他弓着腰挪到刀锋近前，但马匹已经没有了呼吸声，他伸手一摸，手套上瞬间浸满一层血，饶是隔着头盔都能闻到浓重的血腥味。  
“该死的。”他忍不住低声骂了一句，但还是迅速蹲下借马匹的尸体寻求保护，果不其然紧接着又传来几声枪响，“噗噗”打到马尸上。  
不能再朝那个方向走了……但他只是随便选了一个方向，所以想必敌人在各处都设有小队士兵，或许此刻牺牲马匹反而有好处，一个人在林中潜行相对不容易被发现。丁鼻子一酸，血腥味仍旧蔓延开来，又让他觉得恶心，不过大脑还是疯狂转动想出了一个勉强能对付的计策。  
他从马尸旁跑到最近的一颗大树背后躲藏，面对着持枪女人所在的方向。背后那些子弹，贝斯卡甲还能勉强扛一下，最主要是不能让孩子暴露在枪林弹雨之下，至于迎面而来的这个女人……只能正面对抗了。形式极为不利，丁咬咬牙……不是不能逃进村子，但是他实在——  
长枪破风的声音迎面而来。丁矮身一躲，听到枪尖划过树干，手指扣下扳机射出一枪，但明显是打在了金属上。不过这一枪勉强为他争取了逃跑的时间，他拔足朝来时的方向狂奔。  
“别逃了，没用的。”女人冷冷的声音在背后响起，“已经这样了，不妨告诉你。我们已经把你团团围住，就算你的马没死，你都逃不出去。乖乖把孩子交出来，我可以让你死得痛快一点。”  
哈，倒还真没说假话。丁站住，他知道她说的是真的，自己逃不出包围圈，但他仍冷笑一声，没有答话。  
对方接着说，语气里没有一丝恼怒：“相信我，你撑不了多久的，若是你一人还勉强可以与我一战，但是你现在偏偏带着个拖油瓶。”  
左臂整个都是湿的，布料粘在皮肤上磨得发涩，他感觉到孩子在他怀中瑟瑟发抖，但他还是紧紧搂着孩子。森林中夜风吹过宛若鬼哭，打在汗湿的衣服上，冷得彻骨。  
他又放出一枪，仍旧打在金属上，他默不作声向前一步；再一枪，还是金属，继续向前。他听到对方冷冷的嘲笑，但这笑声只是让他的肌肉愈发紧绷。  
他猛地暴起发难，但并非想要躲过对方的袭击，反而直冲长枪而去，枪尖狠狠刺在左肩的贝斯卡甲上，嘶嘶的声音仿佛野兽磨牙。他拼死扛住这股推力，一边飞快扣动扳机向前射出一发子弹，没想到对方却抢先一步朝他的胸甲放了一枪。  
胸口一阵尖锐的疼痛，周身的鲜血仿佛都回流到心脏，一瞬间有些喘不上气。他朦朦胧胧地听到树干上一声钝响，自己的子弹没有打中对方。紧接着世界颠倒，他侧身砸在地上，孩子放声大哭起来。  
“果真是小拖油瓶。”女人再次冷笑，举起长枪。透过她手臂的空隙，丁看到一轮模糊的月亮。  
虽然他周身的重要部位都有盔甲保护，可靠近锁骨的接缝处为了活动方便并没有遮盖，对方准会看中那里刺下，他扯过手臂护住脖子，对方抬起脚尖踢开他的手腕，一脚踩在小臂的贝斯卡甲上。  
“我相信你会保护你的孩子。哪怕是用你的生命。”脑海里突然闪过天行者的一句话。此时想起来只觉得凄凉，看来他注定是没有办法践行自己的承诺了，只希望那个绝地能够感受到这孩子即将遭受的磨难，赶来拯救他吧……  
那女人的枪狠狠刺下，丁并没有认命地闭上双眼，而只是死死盯着对方的枪尖，他要第一时间感觉到自己鲜血喷溅的痛苦，在心底对死亡发出最后一声不甘的叫喊。可那枪尖突然停在空中不动了，丁转过视线，看到那女人脸上略显狰狞的表情。随即自己怀里传来一声微弱的啜泣，下一个瞬间贝斯卡长枪向后飞去，一声闷响，看来是插入了她背后某棵树的树干。  
对方的表情由狰狞转为惊愕，丁趁机猛扫双腿，女人下意识躲闪，于是丁得以解放出右手，瞬间放出一枪，虽然没有听到没入血肉的声音，但是足以为他争取逃跑的时间。  
只消方才那一个瞬间，他就知道是谁救了他，那股力量……不是那个远在雅汶的绝地，而是自己怀里的这个孩子。之前这孩子偶尔使用“原力”之后，都会变得非常虚弱，此时必然也是如此，可丁抽不出时间察看，只能先逃离这片战场。  
逃，逃，逃。一路过来，他总是在逃离，逃离过去的生活，却不知道未来等待着自己的是什么；逃离这些尾随而来的敌人，心里知道接下来还会有无休无止的战斗；逃离那些失去所爱的恐惧和痛苦，这似乎是宿命般的噩梦。自己就像是一个懦夫，不断逃跑，就像被烈火抽打的齿轮，毫不止歇地转动。  
他顺着月亮的方向奔逃，在心里妄想这是雅汶清晨的太阳，现如今只有那里才是他的方向，只要他还能喘息，就一定——  
眼前猛地爆裂出两道白光，丁下意识一躲，但白色光线轻巧掠过他，直接冲进那片黑暗，光芒照亮幽暗密林。丁继续向前跑，直到他确定前方并没有敌人，才迅速靠上一棵大树稳住身体。甫一停住，身体仿佛突然冷却下来的机械，释放出一股水雾。汗水从发间冲刷而下，几乎要遮蔽视线，丁狠狠眨了好几下眼睛才勉强看清前方的战斗，随即他意识到方才迎面而来掠过自己的是什么人物。那是光剑，两把白色光剑，和天行者的绿色光剑不同，但毫无疑问……是一名绝地，可——  
他来不及细想，白色光剑在空中飞舞，那名绝地仿佛在林中起舞的精灵，树叶在她周身起落四散。子弹声犹如雨点一般暴起，但那两道白色仍旧飞舞如同闪光的蝴蝶，编织出一张大网，愈来愈远，直到突然之间枪声尽数消失，白色光芒堙灭无踪。丁狠狠打了个寒战。  
不管那是谁，她似乎的确是来帮忙的。丁低头，借着月亮抖索的光线看着怀里的孩子。那孩子睡着了，小身体有节奏地起起伏伏，但他紧蹙着眉头，时不时还颤抖一下。丁心口一阵绞痛：他甚至不知道这孩子是真的筋疲力竭陷入沉睡，还是用尽了力量所以昏睡了过去。  
“伤得重吗？”耳边突然响起一个女声，丁下意识地紧靠在树上，但很快反应过来对方应该就是那名绝地。又是一道白光亮起，丁看到女人被照亮的半边脸庞。  
“我没事。”丁没有说谎，他花了数年时间攒够的这套贝斯卡甲是纯贝斯卡钢制成，任何武器都无法穿透，方才那几下突刺和枪击只给他留下短暂的钝痛，如今已经无恙。他现在只担心怀里的孩子，“但是这孩子似乎不妙。”  
女人缓缓伸出手，看到丁并没有拒绝的意思，就将右手盖在那孩子的前额上，沉吟一声：“没有大碍，就是对原力的使用有些过度了，还稍微有些受惊，不过我用稍稍安抚了他一下，休息一会应该就快好了。”紧接着她抬眼看着丁，“这里不便说话，如果你愿意的话，可以和我回村说，怎样？”  
丁点点头。女人站起身朝来时的方向走去，丁跟在她身后，不消大约二十分钟就走进方才丁躲过的那个村子。还好，丁在心底庆幸，不然就会连累这个村子一起倒霉。他想着，又不经意间扫过走在自己前面的这个绝地，不禁暗暗猜测，如果自己早些到那个村子里寻求帮助，是不是之后就能不搞得那么狼狈，刀锋也不会……  
已经深夜，村子里只有寥寥几座房子里还点着灯。绝地的脚步很轻，沿路拐了好几个弯才走进一条小巷，小巷尽头只有一间孤零零的小屋。  
“如果你不介意的话，先把孩子放在这里休息，我有些事情要和你打听打听——放心，不是什么有攻击性的问题。”绝地领他走进屋子，里面有一张空荡荡的床铺和几件零散的私人物品，丁大略能看出这间屋子有人居住的痕迹，想必应该是这个绝地的居所。  
“可以，不过我们就站在门外说话。”  
丁打量着对方，女人看起来年龄和卡拉差不多大，一头银色及肩长发，为了战斗方便绑在脑后，身穿深灰色束腰战斗外衣，这身风格倒是和她的白色光剑相得益彰。  
“没问题。”绝地笑了，看着丁安顿好孩子关上门，便直截了当地说道，“这孩子是个原力敏感者。”  
“是的。”丁也不多说什么，只是回答问题。他还不知道这个绝地了解多少，但说实话他并不能完全放下心来和盘托出。这个世界上各种势力交错混杂，这个人可能是帝国的敌人，但并不代表就是他的朋友。  
“你知道？那你也知道原力……和我的身份？”绝地看起来颇有些惊奇。  
“有人告诉过我。”丁点头，绝地的表情肉眼可见严肃了起来，“我也知道原力。我猜你应该是一名绝地，但我不知道你究竟是谁。”  
“谁告诉你的？”她声音有些低沉，仿佛是触及到了某些禁区。  
丁皱眉：“我想你应该已经猜到了。”  
“天行者。”对方的语气沉稳笃定。  
“没错。但是他之前告诉我他是最后一名绝地。”丁也问出了自己的问题。  
“大致上没错。不是所有用光剑有原力的人都是绝地——当然我也不是西斯——不过这些都是过眼云烟了，眼下没空细说。我是阿索卡·塔诺。”  
“你好。”丁颔首，权当是打了招呼，但他没有交换自己的姓名。  
“那么……曼达洛人，你带着这孩子，是要去找卢克·天行者？”  
“显而易见。”  
“眼下看来似乎只有这一个选择。”阿索卡沉声道，语气莫辨，“不过你也知道，现在有一个很棘手的问题，如果不解决那个女人，你很难离开这片森林。”  
丁心里一沉，绝地证实了他的想法。他当初为了避人耳目，不得已选择穿越人迹罕至的荒山野岭，果然在卡洛丹这个与雅汶仅有一山之隔的森林里还是碰到了麻烦。  
“所以想出去，只能打败那个女人。”  
“没错。我在这个村子里呆了大约三个月了。这里的村民们不愿意接受帝国的统治，但没有精良的武器和装备，也没有补给，他们坚持不了多久。我们几乎山穷水尽。”绝地上下打量着他，双眼亮了些许，“不过现在你似乎可以帮助我们解决这个难题。”说着又叹了口气，“事到如今也不得不解决这个问题了，因为你带来了这个孩子。我想摩根·艾斯贝尔特同样接到命令要带走这个孩子，所以才亲自上阵追捕你。既然你在这个村子里，她难免要对这里发动总攻。”  
果然还是带来了麻烦。丁心中有些懊悔，不过他很快压下了这种情绪，保持头脑清醒，问道：“有什么计划？”  
阿索卡轻轻一笑，似乎胸有成竹：“如果有一位实力强劲的外援，那不难。我觉得你应该不差。”  
如果逃跑主义能叫“不差”的话，那还勉强吧。丁心想。  
“这村子刚好处在唯一进出卡洛丹森林的要道上，也就是说几乎所有人员都必须经过这里，因此我们有两道门需要把守。艾斯贝尔特的驻扎地位于村子东侧，但她同样取道密林在西侧也驻扎了小部分军队。南北两侧有村子的高墙做屏障，所以不用特别担心。现在有了你的帮助，我们可以冒险一试。由我一人，带几个青年处理东侧的驻军，我来对付艾斯贝尔特。西侧的驻军由你带领其他可以战斗的人突袭。他们的兵力并不多，若是临时接到追捕你的通知，他们也必然没有时间调动其他兵力。西侧有两座塔楼，抢先攻下那两座塔楼之后基本就可以清理其他驻军。至于孩子……如果你信任我的话，我可以帮你找一个可信的人暂时照看。如何？”  
“看来也不得不如此。”丁仔细思考了一下她的计划。自己对这里的地形和布局并不熟悉，只能依靠她的指示。而虽然他不愿意离开那孩子，但是将他带在身边战斗风险更大，方才那背水一战就是明证。这绝地——不算绝地的绝地——对天行者的态度不算积极，但至少不消极，丁仔细衡量，最终对她的计划表示赞同。  
“事不宜迟。”阿索卡转向他，“你需要休息一下吗？”  
丁活动了一下身体。虽然枪击让他的肌肉有些酸痛，不过并没有实质性的损伤，于是他摇摇头：  
“就像你说的，事不宜迟。”

\----

千算万算，还是漏算。  
遮天蔽日的巨大飞艇越过山头的时候，丁仿佛被扼住了喉咙。肉眼可见有什么东西从低空被投放下来，远处隐约传来围墙坍塌的声音，丁甚至可以想象那里腾起的烟尘。  
头一次，他切切实实感受到了恐惧。不是自己命将不保的恐惧，而是一种彻底无能为力的恐惧，一种无力脱身去救那孩子的恐惧，若是……  
他实在无暇细想，本来已经身处炮火之中，更不能让恐惧绊住他的手脚。他们已经攻下西侧其中一座塔楼，而且并没有很多人员伤亡，另一座似乎并不难攻下，但对方接连放出许多使用外骨骼机械助力的后备士兵，这让战斗变得愈发艰难起来。  
丁抬手射中其中一名敌方士兵的外骨骼螺栓，钢铁机械发出艰涩的磨损声迸裂开来，那名士兵不堪重负向后倒去，压倒了紧挨着他的另一名士兵。丁走过他们身边补了两枪，他现在已经无暇同情自己的对手，只想迅速解决眼前的战斗赶到村子里。  
他们是放出了怎样的怪物啊……那些机械每走一步都几乎地动山摇，不用借助那种该死的原力丁都能轻易感受到大地的呻吟。  
饶是再猛烈的炮火都无法穿透精炼的贝斯卡甲，丁索性硬着头皮直接冲向那座塔楼。他仍旧借助四周树木的遮蔽，但行动比方才更大胆了些。外骨骼助力的枪械冲击力更大，他接连被两颗子弹击中，踉跄了几步，阵痛直直窜上太阳穴，一跳一跳地疼。他拼命咬住舌尖保持清醒，直到口腔里一股铁锈味。  
还有一百米……丁找准机会从侧面滑入对方堆起的沙袋后，利落地扭住一名士兵的脖子，抬起他的外骨骼机械枪，一连串扫射进前方的壕沟，然后两枪打断外骨骼关节，硬生生拔下机械手臂连同枪支，猛冲进壕沟当中。机械手臂既可以用作枪支，又可用来挥砍，丁朝一名士兵的头部猛砸，但紧接着背甲上又挨了一枪，他转过身用自己的手枪打穿了另一个士兵的身体，鲜血溅上目镜。他抬手胡乱抹去血迹，心里想那孩子若是看到自己这副凶神恶煞的样子，不知道会不会吓得认不出来他……他重重叹了口气，把机械手臂扔出去砸在塔楼入口守卫的身上，迅速爬出壕沟冲上去当头又是一拳，对方软软地瘫倒在地上。接下来他需要沿着楼梯上去解决楼顶的长枪兵，不知道塔楼内部有多少敌人。他正迅速思考解决办法，却听到身后几声叫喊，看来是方才自己一阵猛冲打开了通路，跟着自己的几个人也很快赶了上来，并没有折损。丁略略放了心，对方单手劈向塔楼，又指了指那边的飞艇，丁意会，只是短促道了一声谢就朝来路冲去。  
卡洛丹城驻扎的敌军装备并不精良，他们能拿出一堆外骨骼士兵丁已经很震惊了，但没想到此刻又有突然袭击的飞艇和不知名的战斗军团，丁觉得心跳像是要爆炸，不祥的预感一直狠狠拉扯他的神经。他仓促找了一匹能骑的军马，狠踹马腹，马匹发出一声力竭的嘶鸣，但仍然耐不过背上人的催促，勉强跑了一段路程，总算是比两条腿要快一些。马匹一路穿过隐隐燃烧的火焰和弥漫的尘灰，隔着目镜，丁几乎什么都看不清，呼吸也十分困难，他甚至有一种把头盔一把掀掉的冲动。  
丁一路催马进入村子，入耳尽是尖叫和哀哭声。马匹太过高大，逆行过去根本冲不开人群，丁索性下马从一群男女老少中间拼命挤过去。  
他有预感，他有预感，那孩子一定——  
人群四散逃开，庞然大物逼退高墙倒下扬起的烟尘，但紧接着又被自己喷出的雾气遮蔽。丁倒抽了一口凉气，那东西……完全由金属覆盖，一共有三个喷射口喷出蒸汽降低内部的热量，一个巨大的控制室横在正中，侧面两挺枪械，装配四条粗重的短腿，周身的齿轮张牙舞爪地大叫起来，虽然听起来一副要散架的怪样子，不过竟然还在稳稳前行。这个机械怪物，无论如何子弹是射不穿了，想要使它丧失行动力，只能报废掉那四条腿中的一条，但若想让它丧失战斗力，则需要击毁那两挺枪械，没有高破坏力炮火则无论如何都攻不下来。  
丁必须迅速做出决断。  
他狠狠咬住后槽牙。事到如今既然无法破坏这个机械怪物，那么就只有躲避的份儿了。他心里非常确定那架飞艇是为了那个孩子而来，否则即便凭借如此强的战斗力攻下这个小村庄，最后也只剩下一片焦土废墟，于帝国并无益处。这个孩子……帝国为了他不惜发动重兵，所以无论如何也不能让他们夺去。  
人群已经散尽，机械怪物停了一下，枪口直直转向他。丁后颈一凉，下意识拔足狂奔。机械怪物被卡在狭窄的巷子中间，不好转身，丁暗暗下了狠心，索性直接从它四条腿的缝隙中滑过去，好在贝斯卡甲质地光滑，即便在这里坑洼的地面上仍然可以减弱部分摩擦。顺利从那个庞然大物的主控制室下面滑出之后，面前少说还有八九架类似的机器，而且都在南侧围墙之外。也难怪他们要从南侧进攻，南侧围墙斜对着的是一个矮小的山头，刚好足够飞艇翻越，可是一旦越过去，凭借人力想再追上就难了。  
丁站着没有动，身后的那个机械怪物没有转过身，也没有枪炮的声音响起，看来这东西只有前面配备了枪弹，他稍微松了口气。在这一群机械怪物吱嘎吱嘎的走动声和喷气声中间，他听到一声嘹亮的哭喊，但又戛然而止，凉意瞬间蚂蚁一般爬过全身，喉咙被一种窒息感紧紧扼住。  
纵使因为长时间的奔袭和睡眠缺乏而头昏眼花，丁也能立刻就听出那是谁的哭喊声。饶是他努力想让自己冷静下来，思绪还是如一团乱麻纠结缠绕，他现在必须立刻冲到那孩子面前，无论前面有什么样的刀山火海。他吞咽了一下，口腔已经干燥到分泌不出唾液，喉咙堵得发慌。机械怪物的一条巨腿狠狠踩下，他翻身一滚躲过，藏在就近一棵树后，朝哭声传来的方向望去，隐约在烟尘之后瞥见一个身穿黑色披风的高大身影。那个身影正向前移动，看起来是在跑——朝那架飞艇跑去。  
“操。”他忍不住骂了一句。又是一条巨腿踩下，他躲过去，枪炮连发，击中他方才躲避的树木。机械怪物缓慢转身，横空一道白色光芒飞来，齐齐斩断四条巨腿，怪物转身的势头还没有收住，于是侧着身子“轰隆”一声倒下。  
是阿索卡。  
他略微一回头，阿索卡已经来到他身边，白色光剑旋转飞出又被一股无形的力量拉扯回她手中，银发绝地的面容藏在兜帽之下，但丁感觉得到她浑身散发出的杀气。  
“拿着这个。”她塞给他一件东西，丁甫一接过就知道那是什么。  
昨夜那个帝国战士手持的贝斯卡长枪。  
丁死死握住长枪，掌心的汗水磨得皮肤酸胀。他听到阿索卡说：  
“这边我来处理。”  
随即身边人风一般掠过，又是轰隆一声，另一个机械怪物倒下，白光如同飞镖高速旋转，机械炮筒瞬间被削断。  
丁索性把手枪插回枪套，挺起长枪向前攻去，枪尖冲破硝烟，迎面而来又是一群装配了外骨骼的士兵，那个黑衣人站在一群士兵之后看着他，满脸嘲讽。  
心上就好像被浇了一层油之后点燃，他逼迫自己深呼吸一口气，暴起刺中面前的士兵。但那个黑衣人的身影一晃，紧接着飞艇掠过头顶。  
丁内心的每一个细胞都在尖叫着要冲破这道防线。他换左手用枪尖挑起那个死去士兵的外骨骼，右手掏出手枪啪啪两下打断连接轴承，端在手中向四周接连扫射，不断有子弹击中机械物体的声音，也接连有士兵倒下。但电光火石之间有两名士兵惨叫着飞出去落在地上，丁知道那必然不是自己手里这把机枪的威力。  
身后传来沉重的马蹄声，身披机械铠甲的马匹冲入敌阵，光剑嗡鸣之声訇然而来，黑衣的骑手飞掠他面前。丁看清了，兜帽下是扬起的金发。  
“你对付他们，我去救孩子。”天行者的声音冲破迷障。  
马匹嘶鸣一声继续向前袭步而去，丁继续用炮火吸引周围这些士兵的注意力，以免让他们击中天行者的马。  
飞艇已经开始缓缓上升，看来黑衣人并未恋战，只是夺过孩子之后就迅速撤退。丁看到天行者策马向前冲去，但很快尖锐的马嘶传来，他回身挡掉几发子弹，长枪没入另一个敌人的身体之中，紧接着前方传来密集的炮火声，天行者的马向侧面跑去，马背上没有人。飞艇还是在上升，前进。天行者的绿色光剑上下翻飞，但他与飞艇之间的距离丝毫没有缩短。  
仿佛有一只冰冷的魔爪扼住他的喉咙，丁用尽最后一丝力气刺中一个士兵的手臂，又抬起机枪一通扫射，撂下那群不知死活的帝国士兵向前奔去。  
糟糕，糟糕，太糟糕了。  
每跑一步都好像有人扯着他的脚步向反方向拽，感觉不到双腿在运动，只能凭借周围燃烧着的树木判断自己还在向前奔跑。他甚至感觉不到心脏在跳动，仿佛血早已顺着看不见的伤口流了满地。  
还剩下什么？  
那条路就好像一辈子那么漫长。他看到父亲的脸，他看到父亲身后的房屋尽数垮塌，黑色的机械人形造物如同僵硬的木偶一步一步走近，每一步都像死亡那般沉重。他看到母亲憔悴的脸庞和收回的手，他看到他们异口同声说着：  
活下去。  
他跑到那片焦土的尽头，树木齐齐被子弹击碎，扇状向外倒伏，隐约有火焰燃烧。天行者站在那，仰头看着飞艇离去的方向，仿佛一个孑然的影子。  
“对不起。”他听到天行者声音颤抖。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁心里有什么地方掠过一阵暖意，但他下意识匆忙避开天行者的视线。其实他不知道为什么，只是觉得不能再盯着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，否则——他有预感——一定会发生什么自己始料未及的事情。  
> 他能感觉到天行者也回过了头目视前方。他很想看看对方此刻的表情，会不会还是那种柔和的微笑？但头盔遮住了他的余光。

空。  
丁感觉不到什么，除了空——如果“空”也能算是一种感觉的话。  
没有撕裂，没有刺痛，没有灼烧，也没有汗水。有没有泪水呢？他不知道。  
他是站着，坐着，还是跪着？  
完全，不知道。  
他被父亲抱在肩上颠簸，被塞进狭窄的防空洞，后面有人托着他的背，然后格子门关上，天光一片惨白。  
子弹的声音响起。  
他发现自己在发抖。  
呛鼻的烟尘倒灌进肺里，然后是闷热，包裹头颅，酸涩的汗水蚕食着太阳穴那一小块地方，口腔里一股铁锈味，或许是他咬破了舌头。  
他听到有个人说：对不起。  
为什么要说对不起？该说对不起的人是我自己才对。  
是我没有保护好他才对。  
“你想……先回去吗？”那个人又在说，伴随着几声咳嗽。  
“回哪去？”他听到自己说，声音粗粝，仿佛齿轮里进了沙子。钉子往太阳穴里扭，把他绞成两半。回家去么？他觉得自己扯着嘴角笑了，应当是很惨淡的那种，和哭差不多的样子。  
“先回村子里，然后我们一起想办法。孩子能救回来的，我保证。”  
啊，孩子。那孩子。他被带走了，去了他不知道的地方，他得……找他回来。  
世界在脑中轰然作响：火焰噼啪的声音，马匹鼻息的声音，机械齿轮转动的声音，海啸一样压过来，从头到脚淋了透湿，尽管是热气蒸腾的那种湿。听觉回来了，可还是看不清，有个黑影在眼前晃动，似乎是一只手。他抬起手抹了一把，眼前清楚了些，然而干掉的汗水胶一样粘着眼皮。  
“你可以吗？”那是一只黑色手套，“需不需要我……拉着你？”  
他没有说话。他好累，他需要时间，需要安静，需要好好想一想怎么救他的孩子——他的孩子，他豁出性命也要去救的孩子，所以现在他必须要振作。  
但他也实在不想动弹，难道就没有一个地方能让他现在就坐下来想想对策吗？  
“这样吧，如果你需要静一静的话，我们就先不回村子了。东侧不远处有条小河，我们先去那里坐一坐。”那个人，对了，是天行者，他的声音很清亮，像阳光射出的线条，牵着他回过了神。  
“我自己可以。”他说。  
“那就好。”天行者松了口气，抽回手，可听得出来仍旧有些担忧，“我感觉得到还有一个原力使用者，可能是绝地，这个绝地或许是回到村子里了，我恐怕等会需要去见一见这个人。”  
丁点点头。他需要新鲜空气，哪怕是混着泥土腥气的那种也可以，而且他迫切需要洗把脸清醒清醒。或许还得喝点水，灼烧感针一样扎着他的喉咙和肺部。吃东西？还不需要，虽然补充点体力也是好的，不过他能扛过去，扛到他救出那个孩子为止。  
他跟在天行者身后。他需要集中一些注意力免得让自己昏昏蒙蒙的不清醒，于是他只能死死地盯着对方的背影。天行者已经摘下黑色兜帽，头发随动作左右晃动，那片金色上沾了些灰尘，显得有些暗沉，像雨后乌云还没散去时射下的晨光。他个头其实没有那么高，披风仍旧能隐约勾勒出双肩肌肉的轮廓，精瘦的身材让他看起来有点像是一个朝气蓬勃的少年。不过他的步伐很稳，凸显出一种成年人应当具有的气质，甚至比很多人更加沉着。  
丁心中突然有些羞惭：他刚才可能真的傻掉了，或者脑子被机枪震坏了，竟然没有立刻回过神来，如果他反应再快一点，或者提前识破他们声东击西的策略，也许那孩子就会没事……他深吸一口气，心脏就好像被一只手狠狠攥住一样，每一缕空气爬过喉咙都会激起全身的战栗；然后再缓慢呼出，意识更加清明了些，脚下的步伐也踏实许多。  
天行者走着走着，慢慢放缓步伐，等他赶上再调整步速与他并肩行走。林中小路并不宽敞，所以他们的肩膀靠得很近。丁一直不喜欢和人有这么近的身体接触，但此刻那种不适感却没有那么强烈。也许他眼下除了愤怒与急迫，无暇往心中塞入更多情绪。丁能听到他均匀的呼吸，海潮一般起起落落，不知不觉间他发现自己的心跳也慢下来，像一个茧慢慢蜕下。没过一会，天行者转过头看着他：  
“我们马上就要到了。你看上去有几天没休息了，所以我不会打扰你。”  
“谢谢。”丁说道，立刻又想起了什么，于是他补充道，“那个绝地的名字是阿索卡·塔诺，但她似乎并不认同自己是真的绝地。”  
“谢谢你的提醒。”天行者怔愣一瞬，然后看着他笑了，“说起来这中间还有段历史呢，我自己也不是特别清楚，我在本……噢，我似乎还是别唠唠叨叨的比较好，你应该需要养精蓄锐。”他不好意思地笑了笑，紧接着又笨拙地抓了抓头发，那头原本就被兜帽搞得很凌乱的金发现在看起来更乱了。  
丁心里有什么地方掠过一阵暖意，但他下意识匆忙避开天行者的视线。其实他不知道为什么，只是觉得不能再盯着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，否则——他有预感——一定会发生什么自己始料未及的事情。  
他能感觉到天行者也回过了头目视前方。他很想看看对方此刻的表情，会不会还是那种柔和的微笑？但头盔遮住了他的余光。  
四周归于寂静，只有紧跟在他们身后的马蹄哒哒作响。在接下来的十分钟路程里，他们之间再没有多说一句话。隔着盔甲，丁觉得自己的皮肤渐渐温热起来，随之而来的还有一种更加微妙的感觉，就好像春天的风轻轻摩挲手臂上的汗毛。自从穿上这身盔甲开始，他已经很久没有过这种身处自然之中莫名舒适的感觉了。他垂下视线，想象这股风从他的血脉间流过，就像在寒冷冬夜喝下的一杯汤剂，胃里有什么东西渐渐化开。  
问题可以解决的，不是么？你一定可以救他回来。他在心底对自己说着，双拳紧握。  
流水潺潺的声音响起，和天行者如影随形的那只机械鸟叫了一声——丁觉得可以理解为一种欢快的情绪，虽然他怀疑这块铁疙瘩到底有没有所谓情绪，以及齿轮摩擦的声音仍然刺耳到他想一拳把它砸成碎片——离弦之箭一般向前冲去。丁的视线追随它而去。  
“R2总是有点兴奋过头。”天行者耸耸肩，“我经常害怕他被人当真鸟一枪崩了。不过很明显，我们是到地方了。”  
小路到这里便转了个弯，两人没有沿路继续走下去，反而穿过树林，又翻过一个小土丘，紧接着映入眼帘是一条并不宽阔的小河。看来若是继续朝下走，应该会经过桥梁，不过他们现在需要的仅仅是一块能休息的空地而已。  
丁闷头跟着天行者走。他直觉对方不会带错路，不知道是不是那种“原力”的指引，就跟传说里山上的精灵似的？不过他之前不也把绝地当成魔法师么，或许传说里的什么精灵也是绝地？丁摇摇头，用想象的手给了自己一巴掌，把这些乱七八糟的念头掐灭在未成形之际，大脑此刻轻飘飘的，不知道在什么地方神游。他迫切需要让自己清醒一些。  
“就这儿吧。”天行者停住脚步，环视四周，点点头，看上去很满意，“村子里应该还有事情要处理，不知道现在究竟是什么状况，我觉得……我们也不能在这里歇太久。你觉得怎样？”  
丁点头表示赞同，找了一棵树背靠着坐下，长出了一口气：“毕竟村子被毁也有我的一部分责任，我只需要在这里先冷静一下。”  
“嘿，曼达洛人先生。”天行者转过身半蹲在他面前，微蹙眉头，“这些事情不是你的错。我们都没想到会是这样的结果。”  
“那你也没必要说对不起，天行者。”丁脱口而出反驳道，紧接着他自己都愣住了。  
天行者明显一惊，但看样子并没有被冒犯到，反而轻声一笑，那两抹蓝色如同冰面初融：“是啊，我们都没有必要道歉或者后悔。应该先解决眼前的事才对。”他手肘放在膝盖上，指节曲起托着下巴，补充了一句，“叫我卢克就好。”  
卢克。丁一直没有发现这个名字的发音竟然颇为悦耳，他在脑内想象这个名字在舌尖跳跃的感觉，弹舌，第二个发音很轻，在口腔里轻轻爆开，像破裂的小气泡。这个名字和他的那双眼睛应当很配，天空一样的眼睛，抬头能望到比天空更为遥远的地方……  
触不可及。  
丁打了个寒战。不过他仍旧沉默着，没有答应，也没有拒绝。  
“好啦，你在这里好好休息，我会回避。你可以当我不存在，不过危险也不得不防，所以我不能离开太远。”卢克没闲着，走到马匹跟前，手伸进一旁挂着的布包里，和他之前在雅汶用的那个一样，拿出几样东西。丁这才有空好好打量那匹加装了机械鞍具的马：他在其他任何地方都没有见过类似的鞍具，很有可能是私人制作。这一套鞍具就好像一副铠甲，马腹、马背和其他重要部位都被金属保护起来，但马匹穿着却似乎并不沉重——丁想起方才马儿走在他们身后的轻快声音——看来它的四肢也同样安装了类似人体外骨骼的载重工具，不仅能增加马匹载重量，更能帮助行走，或许也会提升奔跑速度。  
如果他的刀锋能有这么一套鞍具，昨天夜里应该也不会殒命，丁暗想。只能说自从他给自己换了这副纯贝斯卡钢的盔甲之后身上再没剩多少钱，所以既没办法给刀锋做更多防护，也没办法换一辆蒸汽摩托之类的机动工具。只能说……鱼和熊掌不可兼得吧。  
卢克拍了拍X的脖子，马儿听话地小步跑开。他打了一声呼哨，机械鸟从林子里蹿出来落在他肩上，他侧过头轻声对着那堆齿轮说了些什么，又挥手放它离开。  
最后卢克回到他身边，塞给他一个水壶和一袋口粮。他正准备开口道谢，对方挥挥手示意不用客气，然后说：“我用原力搜索过了，附近没有其他大型生物和人类活动的迹象，你可以放心。至于我的话……”他狡黠一笑，抽出一条黑色布带，“虽然我会闭着眼睛，不过怕你还是不放心，我特意带了这个。”说着，他用布带缠住双眼，转身跨过几块石头，走到几十米开外的另一棵树旁边，背对他盘腿坐下。  
看上去还是一副什么都能看到的样子，丁腹诽，翻了个白眼。  
不过仍旧是可以信赖的。心底有个小声音补充道，丁挥挥手把那个声音驱散。  
他深吸一口气，把头盔慢慢摘掉，又屏息片刻，才敢一点一点放松呼吸，仿佛自己是一头鲸，需要时间适应海上的清冽。温暖的阳光笼罩脸庞，还有久违的风，吹散他发间的汗水；脸上被风一吹，有些干，啮咬皮肤；眼睛很涩，也许是因为长时间没有充足睡眠。他索性连手套也脱掉——万幸，左臂已经不痛了——站起来走到小河边，找了一块石头坐下，双手伸进水里。河水很清澈，也很凉，沉淀了一些落叶和石头的碎片。他打了个颤，迅速捧起水拍在脸上，摸到下巴和两腮上冒出来些许的胡茬，又捧起水勉强捋了捋头发，然后拿起卢克给他的口粮，就着水壶里的水吃下。这东西倒很顶饱，似乎是什么军用口粮，吃完一袋之后就已经有了六七分的饱腹感。  
丁翻来覆去看压缩口粮的袋子，没有说明，没有品牌，看来是义军的东西，这样的话就不奇怪了，看来这个绝地似乎真的是卡拉所说的重创帝国的那个人。  
清凉和饱腹的感觉让丁停滞的思考能力开始复苏，但很快一种挫败感袭来，因为他发现自己完全不清楚抢走孩子的这个人是什么来头。必然是帝国的人没错，从那艘精良的飞艇就看得出来，可是他从哪来，到哪去，丁一无所知，这样的话又该从何寻起？或许那个拿着贝斯卡长枪的艾斯贝尔特能透露某些信息。丁略一思忖，他必须尽快回到村子里去。  
丁走回大树旁边捡起头盔戴好，对背朝他的卢克说：“我准备好了，我们回去吧。”  
卢克从地上跳起来，还趁势蹦了两下，仿佛在舒展筋骨。丁情不自禁勾起嘴角，可下一秒又觉得自己怪傻的：这么一个孩子气的动作有什么好觉得开心的？于是又抿紧嘴唇，有点心虚，还好隔着头盔谁都看不到。  
他看到卢克吹了声短短的口哨，X从不远处奔过来，灵活地绕过高矮的树木和乱石。心里突然腾起一种……不太好的预感。  
“我们……”后面的话他不知道该怎么说出口，笨拙地卡在喉咙里，说也不是咽下去也不是，只好尴尬地闭了嘴。  
“我知道你们穿盔甲的不太喜欢和别人靠太近。相信我，我无意侵犯你的私人领域，只是这样会快一些。”卢克轻松翻身上马，略略皱眉，“如果你不习惯，那我就先过去，见见阿索卡·塔诺。”  
他不想让其他人觉得他是在逃避……方才他和卢克一起离开，如果只有卢克一个人先回去，他被甩在后面，或许会让他心里比和别人共乘一骑更不舒服。而且他也不想让这个绝地觉得他是在逃避，虽然对方看起来一副善解人意的样子。该死，为什么他会突然在意起别人的想法了？  
他死死咬住牙，从牙缝里挤出两个字：  
“好吧。”  
反正最多也不过十分钟路程，忍一忍。  
他上了马，坐在卢克身后。卢克轻踢马腹，扯扯缰绳让X朝来时的方向回去。他比卢克高一些，这样看下去能看到青年侧脸的线条，睫毛很长，在蓝眼睛上投下阴影，像被云翳遮住的海洋；嘴角总是很舒展，仿佛世间没有什么事能难倒他，虽然会颤着声音说对不起，但又能迅速振作起来，就好像是……就好像是黑夜里那把翠色的光剑。  
X跃过小丘，丁坐在卢克后面，颠簸的感觉比坐在鞍上更甚，他下意识一只手搭上卢克肩膀，两人身子俱是微微一震。隔着手套，他感觉绝地肩上的肌肉绷紧了。  
他试图把注意力从卢克身上移开，但对方却在这个时候开了口：  
“我觉得我们可以先去科洛桑，我应该知道带走孩子的人是谁。”  
“是谁？”丁迅速问道，所有奇怪情绪统统被抛到九霄云外。  
“可能就是新共和国在查的帝国辖区总督吉迪恩。不过我还不能完全确定，必须得去核实清楚。”  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“哈。”卢克一笑，丁感受到他的身体随着那笑声一抖，犹如涟漪散开，“记不记得我们第一次在科洛桑城郊见面的时候？我说我去探亲。我是真的去探亲，看我妹妹妹夫，还有刚出生不久的小外甥。我这妹妹啊，可比我厉害多了。”  
提及此，卢克从内到外散发出一股暖意，就好像一颗太阳在他的胸膛里燃烧。丁有一种把手继续搭在他肩上的冲动，继续感受那股暖意，近乎某种说不清道不明的贪婪与渴望。可这种感觉又仿佛一道电流穿过他全身，他迅速拿开手，如同被刺痛一般，仿佛心脏也被这道电流刺激得疯狂跳动。他几乎能听到血管在耳边鼓动的声音，不由暗自祈祷，隔着那层盔甲，千万不要让对方感觉到自己脱缰的心跳。  
妈的，这到底是怎么回事？  
剩下的路程里，丁几乎暗暗骂完了他知道的所有脏话，无论是曼达洛语还是通用语，才好歹平复了糟糕的情绪。

\----

从垮塌的围墙入城，两人下马牵着马匹。丁感觉得到周围人投向他们的目光，但其中鲜少有什么敌意，或者不如说众人都忙着收拾残局，完全顾不上向他投注任何感情。  
阿索卡在靠近围墙的地方等他们。  
“卢克·天行者。”阿索卡挑眉，“我是阿索卡·塔诺。”  
“我没想到……我一直以为我是最后一个绝地。”卢克一反常态严肃起来，微一颔首。  
“从某种意义上来讲你也的确是最后一个，因为我已经退出绝地武士团很久了。”阿索卡说，“我现在不属于任何组织。”  
“我可以理解。但是，我希望你能考虑一下。我认为现在是重振绝地武士团的好时机。”阿索卡带领他们朝西侧塔楼走去，正是丁之前攻下的那两个。  
“哈，”阿索卡讥诮似地一笑，“天行者大师，看不出来你还是会走老路的人。”  
“我并不想走老路，我们可以建立新秩序，因此才需要不同新思想的碰撞。”卢克声线紧绷。  
阿索卡眯起眼睛看他：“果然，真的很像啊。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。恕我不能加入你的新武士团和你一起训练学徒，尽管我觉得你不是那种会把孩子从他们的父母身边带走，而且还设立那些老掉牙的条条框框的人。”  
把孩子从父母身边带走？丁心里一惊，脚步慢了半拍。为什么？他们不是有家庭的孩子么？脑海中划过曼达洛孤儿收容所里那些孩子的脸庞，还有他们失落、茫然、伶仃的眼神。他知道除了战争，那些孩子沦落为孤儿的原因还有很多。可是平白无故把那些有父母的孩子带走，就好像帝国把他的孩子夺走一样，如此残忍……可是卢克，他谈起自己妹妹一家的时候，那种温暖，又是真正的爱意啊……  
“不会的。”卢克说着，转头看了他一眼，他这才发现自己不知不觉间已经握紧了双拳，“我不会把他带走的。”  
这句话是对着他说的，而非阿索卡。丁盯着他的眼睛，那片蓝色之中燃烧着一股赤诚，丝毫没有矫饰的虚伪。  
“古往今来有很多绝地因为被迫斩断与家人或者爱人的情感而堕入黑暗面，或者走上自我毁灭的道路，这一点我也……有过类似亲身体验。”他小心翼翼斟酌措辞，就好像他和阿索卡心中都有类似的伤疤，“我不知道这是不是他们堕落的主要原因，但我想尝试一条新路。有时候，如果把握好分寸的话，那些感情反而会让我们变得更强大。”他仍旧看着他，仿佛正在从他身上寻求某种佐证。  
“合理。不过，我有我自己的道路和使命，恕我不能加入。”阿索卡坚持道。  
“我当然理解。不过仍然很高兴认识你，至少我现在知道世界上正确使用原力的人原来不止我一个。”卢克释然地笑了，似乎找到了某个问题的答案。  
“原力的使用没有绝对的正确与错误，天行者大师。”阿索卡提醒道。  
“是的，这也是我正在探寻的问题之一，塔诺大师。”  
“不敢妄称大师，简单叫我阿索卡就好。”阿索卡礼貌地拒绝了这个称呼，“目前在卡洛丹我还有很多事情要做，我会留下帮助他们重建村子和防御系统，做一些基本格斗技巧的训练。之后我会继续去其他地方探索原力之道。你们不用担心这里，帝国暂时应该无暇虎视眈眈了，所以尽快去救那个孩子吧，好好教他，他非常有潜力。”阿索卡停下，转身看着他们，“愿原力与你们同在。”  
“愿原力与你同在。”卢克重复道。  
丁不确定自己是不是也得和他们一样念诵这种独特的祝福语，于是只简单道了谢。阿索卡转身离去，银色头发很快消失在熙攘的人群之中。  
丁收回视线，发现卢克正在看他，目光凝重：“曼达洛人先生，我必须得澄清一件事，我没有丝毫要把你的孩子从你身边夺走的意思。我这么做，不仅因为我希望他能够接受正确的引导，不至于走上旁门左道，而且……我也是在帮助一个父亲找回他亲爱的孩子。”  
“我……我知道，我相信你不是那样的人。”丁喉咙发干，“天……卢克。”他觉得自己似乎是下了十足的决心才说出这个陌生的名字。  
面前的青年一怔，开心地笑起来，就好像……就好像听到了一个无比欢欣的消息似的。午后的阳光斜照在他年轻的面容上，映得他脸颊微红，一对蓝色眸子宛如落日时分升起的晚星。  
丁心里一动，另一句话脱口而出：“我叫丁，丁·贾林。你——”  
“很高兴认识你，丁。”卢克抢先说道，笑容更大了几分，还有某种狡黠的意味藏在里面，像是最终抢到了毛绒线团的猫，透着几分孩子气。  
丁有种不好的预感，似乎自己过早透露了什么重要的东西。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “谢谢你，丁。”卢克冲他感激一笑，“有时候我也免不了责怪自己，如果怎样就好了，如果怎样就好了……”他低头看着自己的手，五指慢慢放松下来。他抬起手，手掌向上，又开合了一次，牵起嘴角露出一丝苦笑，“但是过去的事情，就真的过去了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧非常非常慢热……感谢耐心读下去的朋友们。

丁并不是一个惯于依靠他者的人。

“依靠”这个词从成为孤儿的那一天起就从他的词典中被抹去了。他一度觉得人与人之间大部分都属于利用与被利用。除了家族中的人，没有人能与他同心，于是生活的重心转向很单纯的一个词“杀人”。杀人的终局是被杀，一切都被偿还，除了尸体没有什么能剩下。有时候丁会觉得被杀也很好：一个人躺在冰冷的旅馆里昏昏沉沉处理伤口的时候，他看着四下发黄的墙面，上面有被烛火和电灯熏蒸的痕迹；水龙头滴滴答答地漏水；周围房间的摔打声、尖叫声充斥耳畔；纵使脱下盔甲，身体下面的床板还是硬得就好像躺在坟墓里。个别时候会发烧，然后酒精洒在伤口上，疼痛与晕眩将他在清醒与昏睡中间拉扯，扯碎生活的遮羞布，怒吼着问他这样杀人究竟有什么意义。然而更多时候，背上和胸前那些深深的伤口在雨夜里隐隐作痛，他知道自己依旧会看着明天的太阳照常升起。

有那么几年，他甚至快要忘记自己的名字。

他依旧会回到家族的孤儿院，捡拾旧日时光的碎片，看着那些日复一日接受训练的孤儿，清澈的眼神中却有沉重的伤痛，像白布上的阴影。来来去去，孤儿们的数量似乎永远不会减少，有时候甚至还会增加很多，尤其是在较大规模的战争爆发之后。嗯，至少我还可以赚一点钱供养几个孤儿，他这么对自己说。

可是在遇到那个孩子之后，童年生活的记忆扑面而来，他这才发现自己的伤口从未结痂，只是被纱布裹住了而已——这个小鬼头，这个有着一双大眼睛和一对招风耳的小孩子，或许是他所需要的那一剂良药。总是想让他抱，纵使他那副冰冷的铠甲有时候会让他打一个小哆嗦；总是对着他咕哝来咕哝去，好像有说不完的话想让他听；总是想吃东西，甜点一个接一个，但却也不见多重几斤几两。

有时候他会暗暗责备自己是不是也想利用这个孩子抚平往日创痛，或者救赎自己犯下的罪孽。可是现在失去他，或者在之前仅仅想到可能失去他，心就会像崩坏的机械一样齿轮四散，似乎他就是那颗心的粘合剂——利用会让人如此心痛么？如此若是抛弃或分离，恐怕就会成为一场灭顶之灾。

所以如今遭遇灭顶之灾，他急需找到可以依靠的墙垣。

“依靠”并不是一种好习惯，它就好像是一块高地，安坐其上，殊不知潮水已经渐渐漫起，等你反应过来，已经无法脱离，身不由己。

丁有些许畏惧。绝地说起他不会把孩子从他身边带走的时候，他着实松了一口气。但他也认识到自己心底对分离的抗拒，并且深知他和这孩子不会每时每刻在一起，永远不分开——不过他可以慢慢适应，一天、两天，一年、两年，孩子总会长大，也许他抗拒分离，只是害怕这孩子受伤，等他能照顾好自己，他自然可以放手。

但这不是全部原因。

他还畏惧自己依靠一个人，之后可能就会有第二人、第三人……譬如现在：在他成为没头苍蝇乱转之前，面前坐着的这个人及时伸出援手，告诉他我们会找到那孩子的，他不会有事，不会受伤，很快你们就能再次相见。他听从他，跟随他坐上前往科洛桑的火车，就好像追逐黑暗中唯一一道光线——时间长了，他可能会养成另一种依赖。

况且他已经展露了一次脆弱，必然不能再有第二次。

他把视线从窗外收回，向后靠在火车靠背上，隔着布料，火车哐当哐当的震动减轻了一些。他望着面前的绝地，黑色兜帽垂在肩上，左手肘搭在窗沿上，撑着下巴，午后的阳光勾勒出高挺的鼻子，金色睫毛微微颤动，看上去没有在睡觉，也许只是闭目养神。他的神情很……安定，如同暴风雨里一棵无法撼动的大树。这其中有股肃穆的力量感，不知道是不是那种原力的作用。

丁想到那孩子。若是被这个绝地带去训练，会不会几年之后也会养成这种处变不惊的沉稳个性……他还是希望小孩子活泼一点的好，不然总觉得肩上压着的东西太多。

火车似乎已经走了一半路程。丁侧过头看向窗子外低矮的山脉，知道那是保护雅汶的一道屏障，似乎这周围的所有火车线路都不知不觉绕过那片森林——口口相传的流言总带着一丝蛊惑人的意味，因未知而恐惧，不过雅汶静谧和谐的环境也正是得益于此。火车铁轨沿着雅汶绕了半个大圈才能到科洛桑，算下来约莫增加半天路程，纵使丁心中焦躁也没有丝毫办法，因为若是让他和卢克继续骑X穿过雅汶，他内心必然是拒绝的；好在对方也再没提这事儿，直接放X自己寻路回去，转头就去卡洛丹附近的小车站买了票。

帝国的突袭过后，旅人对卡洛丹唯恐避之不及，故而丁与卢克所在的车厢里并没有多少乘客。看卢克大大方方地出现在众人面前的样子，似乎不需要小心翼翼隐藏面容，不过说实话那张俊秀的脸庞也的确挺惹眼，加之自己那一身铠甲，两人走在一起，吸引了不少探寻的眼神。如今已经在新共和国的地界，帝国的人应该不敢轻而易举发动袭击，但也存在暗杀的风险，所以丁不敢放松神经，手一直放在大腿上，随时能抽出腰间手枪，又不敢靠太近以免被有心人觉察，反观对方却一副气定神闲的样子。好吧，该死的原力似乎无所不能。丁只能这样腹诽。

火车换轨，车身整个震动了一下，卢克身子猛地一抖，睁开眼睛，丁捕捉到对方眼里片刻的茫然和失焦。

“还有两个小时左右。”他眨眨眼，目光很快被坚定和自信填满，“你可以先睡一会。是不是从离开雅汶之后就再也没有休息过？”

的确。丁离开靠背端坐着，点点头。是得养精蓄锐，接下来说不定有一场恶战。不过头盔戴着，靠在车窗上，震动感更为强烈，更何况现如今这种情况，让他怎么能安心睡着？

所以他又摇头道：“在这种地方，睡不踏实。”

“嗯……”卢克捏着下巴沉吟，“到了我妹妹那儿，有床和单独的房间，你可以先休息一两个小时。我想战斗方案运作应该还得花半天时间。”

战斗方案运作……“你妹妹她……是什么人？”

卢克挑眉，随后才想起来了什么一样，笑道：“我应该是忘记告诉你了，我妹妹莱娅·奥加纳，是新共和国参议员之一。”

奥加纳参议员？丁似乎对这个姓氏略有耳闻：“我还以为她也姓天行者。”

“因为某些原因，我们两个出生之后就被分开抚养了。奥加纳参议员收养了她。”卢克答道。

“所以你被带去了塔图因？”

“我不记得我告诉过你……”卢克皱眉，似乎在仔细搜索过去几天的记忆，随即舒展眉头，脸上也绽开一个笑容，“啊，我知道了，是因为塔图因落日。”

“是的。”丁承认。

“我没想着你能猜到。”卢克的眼睛亮了亮，看起来一副雀跃的样子。

“你不像是能为一种酒挂怀那么长时间的人。”丁言简意赅。当时在塔图因只是一瞬间的直觉，如今得到证实，竟然无从思索这直觉到底从何而来，就好像一闪念便透彻，只来得及抓住吉光片羽。

“哦？那你觉得我像什么样的人？”对方显然好奇心起，眼睛微微睁大了些望着他，像准备接受投喂的小动物。丁颇有些担忧他会追根究底，于是决定尽量回避这个话题：

“不好说。我才认识你不到一个星期。”

对方歪着头，咬着嘴唇：“倒也是。不过没关系，以后估计还有挺多时间。”

我可不想有这么多时间。丁在心底长叹一声。该死的，怎么能在和那孩子不分开的情况下避免见到他的未来·或者会成为正式的·老师？不过，他也没有完全答应将来会让这个绝地教那孩子是吧？

是吧？

见了鬼了。

“我们先把孩子救回来再考虑其他问题。”他只能如是说，但没有准许，也没有拒绝。好吧，他承认自己开不了拒绝的口。

“没问题！”卢克依旧非常振奋，就好像他模模糊糊的回答已经相当于是默许，“如果他们已经定位了吉迪恩的基地那就更方便了，不日就可以展开计划。”

“我是一个外来者。”丁提醒他。科洛桑，新共和国的核心；参议院，新共和国核心的核心。他可没把握自己作为一个声名狼藉的曼达洛赏金猎人能有资格迈入那种地方。而且……他并不喜欢那种被众人注视如芒在背的感觉，更何况还与一个新共和国战斗英雄同行。若是执行任务遇到这种情况他一般都直接开枪速战速决然后走人，可现在很显然不可能。

“我已经提前让R2去找我妹妹了。她会把我们到达的一切事宜都部署好的，不用担心。”卢克胸有成竹，丁正奇怪那只机械鸟竟然还能传话，对方的下一句话就几乎让他完全呆住，“作战会议没有很大规模，只有核心成员参与。”

“我可以参加你们的作战会议？”丁觉得自己眼角有些抽搐，还好戴着头盔。

“如果你仅仅是一个赏金猎人，那大概率不可以。不过鉴于义军时期还有走私犯参加作战会议的先例——”卢克说到这不由地轻笑一声，“而且鉴于你是那个孩子的父亲……”

“我还不是。”丁急忙打断。

“还，不，是。”卢克弯起嘴角，笑得极为狡猾，“你自己说的。”

丁语塞。他觉得自己是无论如何也说不过这个伶牙俐齿的绝地了——天知道他到底还有什么隐藏技能？

“嗯……鉴于你是那孩子的父亲，”卢克气定神闲地继续，“若是这孩子没出事，那你我二人都不必参与这场作战。但现在情况不同以往，这个孩子是个原力敏感者，而且更重要的是，他的原力……并不是很稳定……我能感受得到。而我们所有人当中只有你与这个孩子最为亲近。我想保险起见，大多数议员会同意让你加入作战。不过当然，他们会建议我与你同行。”

“是啊，‘建议’。”丁清了清喉咙，刻意加重了这个词。

“哈哈，政客嘛，虽说是一群狡猾的老狐狸，可谨慎起来胆子又比老鼠还小。”卢克耸耸肩，“我想你应该不会拒绝与我一同作战？”

“我有拒绝的余地？”丁反问。

“不是不可以，只不过那样的话你就得留在基地里等到我救那孩子出来了。”卢克抱起双臂。

“不可能。”丁沉声道。那个男人……夺走孩子的那个黑披风的男人，他不会让他好过的。

“说实话，不开玩笑，我无法断言那孩子的原力究竟有多么强劲。”卢克收起笑脸，端正表情。

“之前有两次，他打算用他的原力给我治疗。但我最震惊的是帝国袭击卡洛丹的凌晨夜里，我被帝国守军艾斯贝尔特追杀，是那孩子击飞她的兵器，救了我。”丁思忖道，“你是不是……呃……感觉得到？”

“没错，我可以通过原力感觉得到。他很害怕，而且很……愤怒。”卢克表情凝重，他的身子甚至轻轻颤抖了一下。丁不知道通过原力会获得一种怎样的感知，会身临其境么？那他当时也会分享那孩子的恐惧和愤怒？那会深陷危急关头，他只知道孩子运用了原力之后沉沉昏睡过去，却并没有意识到他可能爆发出的那种排山倒海的情绪。下颚肌肉紧绷，丁咬紧后槽牙。

“不过我所感觉得到的仅仅是冰山一角，我难以想象那孩子究竟会恐惧成什么样子，才会形成那么强的一股力量。原力很少会像那样轰然爆发，也正是因此才会波及其他原力使用者。平时如果正常使用原力，其他人一般是没有那么强的感觉的。我相信当时阿索卡一定也感知到了。不过我最终还是没能及时赶到保护好他。”丁发现绝地的右手不知道什么时候攥紧了，放在大腿上揉皱裤子。丁突然产生了一种用自己的手盖住那只黑色手套的冲动，然后他会说……

“这不是你的错。”他猛地反应过来，心里想的事情竟然真的不假思索冲口而出。他下意识看了看自己的手，发现还好好地搭在腿上没伸出去，暗自松了口气，然后匆匆补充了一句，“只有那个总督才是罪魁祸首。”

“谢谢你，丁。”卢克冲他感激一笑，“有时候我也免不了责怪自己，如果怎样就好了，如果怎样就好了……”他低头看着自己的手，五指慢慢放松下来。他抬起手，手掌向上，又开合了一次，牵起嘴角露出一丝苦笑，“但是过去的事情，就真的过去了。”

“卢克，”虽然也在自责，但丁还是打算稍微转移一下话题，“以你的了解，帝国想要这个孩子是为了什么？”

卢克挺起上身，深深吸一口气然后呼出，闭上双眼平静片刻，睁开眼睛的时候，蓝色眸子再度恢复神采，宛若阳光照耀的湖水。他平静一笑：“目前还不好说，因为帝国残余武装里应当已经没有原力使用者了，即便有也不是很强大的原力。所以即便他们得到了这个孩子，也很难训练或者引导他。也许他们目前仅仅是不想让我或者其他身处光明面的原力使用者教授这个孩子，至于其他的意图……说得糟糕些，可能会把这个孩子当作某种实验品，但我可以肯定他们目前还不想对他下重手。所以事情完全有转寰的余地。”

丁沉默下去，仔细思索卢克的这番分析，心稍定了些，但拿这孩子当实验品的悲观预测仍然让他感到一阵恶寒。

“乐观些讲，我能感受到你们俩之间强大的依恋感，你们对彼此而言都是不可或缺的存在，从这孩子的小爆发就可以看出来。这种感情会让他更加坚强，他现在也应该在等着你去救他。”卢克的目光没有对准丁，而是落在他身边的某个点上，带着某种辽远的意味，似乎是在回味。最后他露出一个无比温柔的微笑，“真好。”

丁怔住，没有说话，也把视线从卢克身上移开，转而看向窗外广袤的田野。田野尽头低伏的山峦如同克雷特龙的脊背，已然接近尾端，暗色云层咬合山顶，不知道那里是不是又在下雨。随着铁轨继续转弯，看得到日头向西垂落，躺在地平线上，费力地吐出最后一点深橘色的光芒。

卢克方才说的那最后一个词在脑海中久久回荡，让他想起那种雪夜腾起的炉火，上面温吞地烧着水，喝下去从胃里扩散，逐渐温暖全身每一寸肌骨。

是啊，真好。

可那最后最后震颤的尾音，又磨得他心中有些酸涩，或许是没有掩盖住的破绽。

他有些好奇，但是没有去问。在这个残酷世界摸爬滚打的经验告诉他要学会闭嘴，况且他们之间或许只是短暂相交，之后继续分道扬镳。

沉默与夜色一同压来。丁对面坐着的那个人是一片平静的海，其下暗流涌动。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他努力不去做一个占有欲特别强的人。对金钱的渴望不是没有，但不很多，毕竟一个居无定所的赏金猎人并不需要太多的金钱。除此之外，该失去的也已经失去了，没什么东西能让他尤其留恋。为什么？或许是因为属于自己的东西太多，哪天死去的时候会没那么痛快和不舍吧……
> 
> 现在他不得不承认那个孩子除外。
> 
> 不过想要的东西就去争取，丁也不会逃避这样的想法，既然割舍不下，那眷恋一会儿这种温暖也没什么不行的吧？

到达科洛桑已近夜晚。不得不说卢克选了个好时候，夜色浓浓埋人行迹。卢克戴上兜帽遮住惹眼金发，整个人像融进黑暗里；丁这身银色铠甲虽然在黑暗中并不显眼，但是若有街灯射下免不了要反光，于是他在车站小铺前买了一条黑色斗篷，也照卢克的样子披上。贝斯卡长枪几乎等身，还有一杆步枪长度也相当，丁反复调整才好歹大略盖住只剩半点枪尾露在外面。卢克在旁边看着他手忙脚乱，吃吃地笑。丁瞪了他一眼——当然隔着头盔对方必然看不出来，不过看他抬头，卢克还是乖乖闭了嘴。看着他强抿住唇却还不住上翘的嘴角，丁无奈地叹了口气。

“走吧。”整备完毕，卢克招了招手走在前面，丁紧跟在后。绝地移动起来速度颇快，外加身子轻盈，丁略提起些速度跟上。二人在小巷子里七拐八拐，捡着黑暗处走，显然是在尽量多绕一点路程躲开眼线，丁不确定卢克是否察觉到了眼线，还是仅仅出于防备之心，或者是久而久之形成的习惯。

最终他们到达一座低矮的房屋前，四周随意堆放了些许杂物。丁在身后关上门，卢克没有点灯或者蜡烛，只是朝一个方向伸手，张开手掌，丁隐约听到啪啪几声，随即黑暗中逐渐出现一个灰色的轮廓，应该是一道门缓缓升起。

“这是一道只能从内打开的门，也没有把手。”卢克解释道。

只有内侧上锁，外侧没有把手，也就是说只有凭借原力才能打开，否则只能采取强硬手段，譬如炸弹。而在新共和国的首都，这样做无异于自杀式袭击，不知道帝国残余武装有没有心思搞这些。

“平时不用这条秘密通道的，感觉门都有些生锈了。”卢克说，“不过我觉得并不需要让过多人知道你的身份，所以我们只安排了少数几个人参加这次有决定性的战前会议。”

“……多谢。”丁原本已经准备好接受一众新共和国人眼神的鞭挞了，没想到这次只是秘密会议。他在黑暗中迅速看一眼身边的青年，心中放松了些许。

他跟随卢克矮身进入，摸黑穿过狭窄的隧道，隧道尽头一扇大门缓缓打开，明亮的光线流泻而出。

卢克的步伐加快了些，似乎有些急迫。丁知道他是着急着见谁。

“莱娅！”卢克呼唤道，大步跨出隧道门，一把掀掉兜帽，拥抱投入他怀中的娇小女子，亲吻她的脸颊。对方也贴上他的脸留下一吻，然后在他怀中抬起头，捉住他的两只胳膊上下查看，抱怨道：

“虽然我知道你没有缺胳膊少腿，但我还是得仔细看看你。”

“哈哈，我没事，没事，你看我这不是最快的速度赶过来了么。”卢克摸了摸后脑勺，伸展两条手臂，微笑的脸庞颇似一个十几岁的少年。

丁仍旧站在门外的阴影里。从卢克之前的反应就看得出来他与自己的妹妹很亲密，不过也难怪，一对双胞胎刚出生就被分开，时隔多年才找回彼此，也许就好像是找回了自己失去的另一半灵魂？之后共同经历的一切又将他们粘合得更为紧密，每一次见面都如同第一次那样欣喜，每一个眼神都能知晓对方的深意。卢克站在那，全身就好像笼罩着一层幸福的光环，他感受得到那其中的暖意，因此由衷为他高兴，也深知自己作为一个外来者，最好不要打破这温馨一刻。

卢克捏了捏妹妹的肩膀，侧过身微笑着冲丁招招手。丁也掀掉兜帽走进屋内，入眼便是莱娅·奥加纳议员的脸孔。

“这是我妹妹莱娅。”卢克神色轻松，“这位是，嗯——”介绍到丁的时候，他顿了一下，不确定地看了他一眼。丁温和地点点头。毕竟互报姓名是获取官方信任的首要条件。

“丁·贾林，那孩子的父亲。”卢克得到准许之后大大方方地介绍道。

“你好。”两人握手，相互问候。莱娅目光锐利，棕发盘成一个庄重的发髻，身穿白色束腰长裙，七分袖勾勒出手臂紧致的线条，脚上一双白色坡跟皮鞋，身材娇小挺拔。她神色欣喜，某种跳动的光芒与卢克如出一辙，但结合表情与体态来看也不乏庄重，很显然她是卢克亲爱的妹妹，也同样是新共和国的参议员之一，或许还是此次行动的官方代表。丁紧绷下巴。他还从来没有和如此高层的官方代表打过交道，尤其涉及自己最为珍重的人，言行举止必然得小心再小心。

不过这对兄妹虽然极其相似，但在某些方面似乎又完全迥异。莱娅的一身白色与卢克的通体黑衣对照鲜明，仿佛一个世界的两面，相互依存，相互对照。丁思索着，不禁好奇起来。

莱娅做了一个“请”的手势，退向一侧，卢克也顺势侧过身。那只机械鸟不知什么时候又飞来落在卢克肩上，眨着溜圆的黑眼睛望着他。丁嫌弃地看了一眼，转过头没有理会。

方才被莱娅和卢克挡住的是一个不大的圆桌，桌旁一共站着三个人。从右往左数第一个是一个身穿橘黄色制服的年轻人，年龄看起来和卢克差不多大。卢克走上前和那人碰了碰拳头，叫了声“韦奇”；第二个是一个红脸庞的男人，中等个头，姿态庄严肃穆，不大的黑色眼镜审慎地看向他的方向，丁瞄了一眼他的军衔，似乎是上将；第三个是一个红色头发的女人，身穿……贝斯卡甲？丁一怔，紧接着看到她手臂下夹着的头盔，的确是贝斯卡头盔，上面画着像是猫头鹰的图案，与盔甲一样被漆成蓝色。

丁发觉自己握紧了拳头。对方看到他之后很明显向前迈了一步，眯起浅绿色眼睛上下打量。他心头一阵无名火起：她怎么能摘掉头盔？她难道不知道信条……

“这位是？”卢克走回丁身边站着，问莱娅道，很显然也不知道这个人是什么来头。

“这位是曼达洛地区反帝国武装势力的领导人，博-卡坦·克里兹。”

“曼达洛？”卢克皱了皱眉，用只有他和莱娅能听到的声音说，“感觉事情要变得有趣起来了。”

丁知道现在当然不是自己开口的时候。纵使满腹疑问和怒火，他也得等到所有人相互认识之后才有自己说话的份儿，于是他只是看着卢克问候了那位阿克巴上将之后，转而向这位克里兹问好。

“你好，我是卢克·天行者。”

“你是一个绝地。”克里兹冷冷道，“我之前不知道这里会有一个绝地。而且……看来奥加纳参议员也是一个绝地？”

“噢，”卢克低头扫了一眼腰间，笑道，“是啊，我也不知道这里还有一个曼达洛人。而且我得说，相比绝地，我妹妹似乎更愿意做一个参议员。”话毕他看了一眼他妹妹，弯起嘴唇露出一个调皮的微笑。莱娅给了她一记眼刀，不过也仍然是笑着的。

克里兹依旧眼神不善，目光在丁和卢克之间来回摇摆，之后转向阿克巴上将：“为什么他们两个会突然参与作战计划？”

卢克没有说话，耸耸肩抱住双臂，等待阿克巴的官方回答。

“他们俩是来营救一个原力敏感的孩子的，我们查明这孩子的确是被吉迪恩总督在卡洛丹城掳走，因此事出突然。不过我相信有了天行者将军的加入事情会进行得更加顺利。”阿克巴上将解释。

天行者将军？丁暗暗吃了一惊，这绝地……看上去不像是依靠妹妹的裙带关系爬上将军这等高位的。他相信卡拉所说传言的真实性，天行者想必是打败了充当皇帝左膀右臂的一个强大的原力使用者，不知道是不是因为这一点才让他荣膺将衔。

“所以我们的人现在还要帮你们营救另一个绝地？”克里兹看起来有些恼怒。

“呃……不是‘另一个绝地’，是‘原力敏感者’。他还是个孩子，他的孩子。”卢克冲丁扬扬下巴。

“但你会把他教成另一个绝地不是么？”克里兹反唇相讥。

“在他自己愿意的情况下，而且是得到他父亲的允许之后。”卢克这次皱起了眉，嘴角紧绷，仿佛切切实实地受到了冒犯。

丁觉得自己的胸口突然被什么东西击中了，仿佛千万只蝴蝶飞进敞开的心脏，撞得他在那几句起伏的音调中踉踉跄跄。而那狂烈又颤动的风暴席卷过后，他发现自己正站在什么绚烂的中心，四周是湛蓝色的静谧，脚下如同踩在贝斯卡钢上，无比踏实。他回过神才意识到自己正看着卢克，对方也看向他，虽然隔着目镜，但他知道他们此刻目光相接。

那眼神是蓝色的焰心，灼烧他的铠甲。

“好吧，我知道曼达洛和绝地有一段不那么友好的历史。”卢克停留了片刻就转开视线，叹了口气，竖起一根手指，“但那些都是历史了。虽然这么轻飘飘的一句话看起来像是在推卸责任，不过说实话，如果你能提出什么好方法来解决你们和我们——我，之间的矛盾的话，你真的可以说出来，我会尽量做到。此时此刻，我认为我们可以先平心静气地坐下来交流，这是解决问题的第一步。还有……我们双方是来寻求合作的，所以至少先一起部署一下眼前的计划？”卢克就站在他身边不远，他能感觉得到卢克的肩膀绷紧了，似乎是对什么事情有些……焦虑？毫无疑问这番话可以很有效地暂时压下对方的怒气——虽然丁觉得那股怒气毫无来由而且自己才应当是那个发怒的人——不过解决矛盾的整个过程肯定并不轻松。丁隐约知道一些曼达洛和绝地之间的争斗，似乎曼达洛钢的发现和炼制也“得益于此”。不过很可惜，一个从小就被按照战士标准培养的自己，没有闲暇时间仔细钻研这种故纸堆里的纷争，更何况这些纷争在刀刀见血的世界也派不上丝毫用场。

“我会考虑你的提议。”果然，克里兹给出了一个模糊的答案，不过这对卢克来说已经够了，他露出一个礼貌的微笑——仅仅是礼貌——微一颔首，没有再说话。

丁知道她要开始转向自己了。

“你没有摘下头盔。”克里兹说。一句陈述。

“我从来不在活物面前摘下头盔。”丁压下对这个蔑视信条之人的怒气，尽量心平气和地回答。

“你是‘守望之子’的一员。”克里兹扬起一道眉毛，突然饶有兴致起来。

好吧，守望之子？丁其实并没有听说过这个“组织”，更不知道自己怎么就成了其中的一员。不过他并不打算表现出来，听听克里兹之后怎么说好了。

“‘守望之子’里的所有人都恪守不摘下头盔的信条，说实话，这是一条，嗯……复古的道路，然而已经与主流的曼达洛社会相去甚远了。”克里兹耸耸肩，说道，“但很显然你是什么信仰和我现在的任务并没有直接关系，不过我也希望你能够了解一下其他曼达洛信仰的分支。会有益处的。”

似乎她的态度并不是十分有攻击性，于是丁也稍微放软了一些姿态。就像卢克说的，寻求对话是解决问题的第一步。他咽了一口唾沫压下怒意，决定回问克里兹类似的问题：

“你是哪个分支的一员？”

“‘夜鸮’。”克里兹的态度显然很自豪。丁瞥了一眼她头盔上猫头鹰的图案。每个人都为自己的信仰而感到自豪，丁并不觉得有什么不妥，只要这个所谓“领导人”不强迫他摘头盔，不妨碍他营救孩子的紧要事务，那么其他一切都可以先放在一边。

他点点头，抱起双臂，觉得不必再进行交谈。

“或许我们之后可以好好谈谈，丁·贾林先生。”克里兹同时面对他和卢克二人，“还有你，绝地大师。”她刻意加重了“大师”这个词的语气，听来像是嘲讽。丁承认，虽然她对自己的态度还算温和，从某种程度上来讲可以说是互不干涉，但她面对卢克时那种轻蔑的态度还是让他颇有微词。

“当然可以。”卢克耸耸肩，“我们还是先讨论一下作战方案吧。”

“吉迪恩从我们那里抢走了一批物资，所以曼达洛这边的首要任务就是夺回这两样东西，其他东西随你们处置。”克里兹首先说。

“很好，我们先来明确各自的目的。”阿克巴上将拍拍手。

“新共和国的最终目的自然是捣毁这一处帝国据点，活捉这一辖区的总督吉迪恩。”

“我推测在我们参与之前新共和国此次和曼达洛的合作战略就已经基本规划完毕了。”卢克说着，看了一眼莱娅，后者点头证实，“那么也就是说我和丁只需要完成营救孩子的部分就可以了。”

“可以，天行者将军，我们相信新共和国有足够的兵力击败那里的驻军。这支残余势力的主要军力驻扎在卡萨地区，这一地区多高山，也适合隐藏飞艇的行踪。我们驻扎在卡萨的哨所发来电报，一日前的确有一架飞艇进驻卡萨地区的基地。而且，关键一点是，这处基地是整个嵌进了山体之中。”阿克巴将军继续说道。

“啧，嵌进山体，的确是下了血本了。”卢克评价道。莱娅瞪了他一眼，后者随即笑着摆摆手，示意无需在意。

“正因此，我们不能派出重型轰炸机直接轰炸，否则很可能造成山体滑坡。”身穿橘色制服的韦奇上校说道，丁猜测该人很可能是此次行动的空军指挥官。

“可以用驼式或者鸽式。”卢克沉思道。

“如果我没猜错的话，他们的基地应该有两处出入口？一处在高海拔另一处在低海拔。”丁试探性地询问，不知道自己是不是应该参与讨论，原则上他只是来救孩子的而已，可既然被纳入了这场讨论，就应该也有发言的资格。他一般保持沉默，此时突然开口，嗓音还有些沙哑，众人纷纷转向他，颇有些惊讶的样子。卢克递给他一个鼓励的微笑。

“没错。相信大家也都想象得到，高海拔的出入口是为了飞行部队专门设置的，除此之外那里应当还有诸多物资储备区，主要用于暂时存放飞艇中的货物。所以曼达洛的队伍可以跟随轻型战斗机抢先攻占高层停机港，先行检查帝国劫掠来的物资。”

“多谢。新共和国的飞机只需要将我们的人带到适当高度，之后我们便可以展开作战，运用我们自行设计的武器。这一点你们可以绝对相信我们的实力。”克里兹补充道。

“接下来就是低海拔的基地了，同样需要采用空军部队作战。”韦奇点点头，继续说，“我们的计划是采用驼式和鸽式战机，就像卢克说的那样，分批攻击。驼式战机开道，搭载小火力机枪先行清除基地大门驻军及高射炮塔，等到时机成熟再陆续由鸽式战机搭载可拆卸的步枪深入。”

“按照基地人员流量和食物枪弹运载频率，整个基地连同飞行员和飞艇工作人员不超过二百人。排除飞艇的五十人，以及全部飞行员约四十人，基地设施内部真正驻扎的人数在一百人左右。一旦我们攻破大门，后续陆地作战人员也就不难进入了。”阿克巴上将总结道。

“我可以打头阵。”卢克微微举起一只手。

“卢克，这次作战你不是主要人员。”韦奇提醒他道，“你不必……”

“我知道。”卢克看向他，安慰似地一笑，“但这次敌方基地的地理位置特殊，我有这个能力打头阵。”

这样就不用牺牲太多士兵。

丁心情复杂地望着卢克，他之前反复强调的那一句话浮现心头。

_我会帮你救出那孩子的。_

他是不是傻啊，总想着冲在前面，能运用那种所谓在万物之间流动的原力就以为自己无往不利了？丁在心里长长叹息一声，也紧接着举起一只手。

“我和他一起。”

卢克和莱娅同时看向他——确切说另外几道目光也一瞬间定格在他身上——之后这对双胞胎对视一眼，卢克扭头感激地望着他，莱娅则微微皱起了眉。

“按照你们的思路，驼式战斗机清除障碍，但只有鸽式战斗机能落地，因为鸽式一般搭载两人，且属于轻型战机。所以我可以做卢克的步枪手，刚好也由我们俩去救出那孩子。而且，我想亲自对战那个掳走孩子的男人。”丁沉声道。

克里兹似乎想打断，但手抬起一半又放下，转而抱起双臂听他们继续。

“如果你们俩打头阵的话……极有可能最先面对总督吉迪恩。我们的其他人可以负责为你们清除其他地区的障碍，保证后方的安全。”阿克巴上将明显颇为无奈地叹了口气，“天行者，我没有办法拒绝你的建议，因为我知道这是行之有效的，但也请你以后不要擅自做主了。”

“是。”卢克挺直身子，像模像样地敬了个标准的军礼。

众人紧接着议论了几个需要格外注意的细微处，时间几近凌晨，其余三人继续顺着向前的隧道返回政府大楼。莱娅则留了下来。

“卢克，下次不要再这么莽撞了。”莱娅闭上双眼，捏了捏鼻梁，“这样很危险。”

“莱娅，”卢克柔声呼唤她的名字，搂住她的肩膀，“我知道，但总有人要面对危险，我有能力自保啊。”

“万一呢？”莱娅毫不犹豫反唇相讥，“而且还有个人和你一起，你这……”

“我也有能力自保。”丁冷静地插嘴。卢克哈哈大笑起来。

“你们——”莱娅气结，最后只能撂下一句话，“希望你们那点绝处逢生的技能还是永远别用得上的好。”

“好啦，这次作战一定会成功的。”卢克轻轻拍她的肩膀，“话说回来，韩呢？怎么不见他？”

“和本在一起呢，总得有个人照顾孩子吧。”莱娅说着，一只手搭在腰间，抬起头对着天花板抱怨一声，“小孩子可太闹腾了。等会儿回去又得听他一大堆牢骚，我天天听那帮老头子吵架就够费劲了。”

卢克哈哈大笑：“所以说我避之不及呢，我可没你那本事和他们周旋。”

莱娅瞪他一眼，嗔怪道：“我宁愿你躲得远远的去，你一来政府大楼准有麻烦事儿。”

卢克嬉皮笑脸地耸耸肩。

莱娅正色，转向丁：“之前忙着讨论作战计划，一直没有向你道谢，丁·贾林先生。我看得出来你是个经验丰富的战士，如今有了你的帮助，我想我们的计划会更顺利的。”

说实话，丁有些心虚。他一直以来只是个我行我素的赏金猎人而已，若说是团体作战，两天前在卡洛丹勉强算是一次，再就是之前和卡拉结识的那一次……其余的，似乎只有在少年时期接受训练时有过寥寥几次。况且本质上他的目的非常强，说是帮助的话……坐在卢克的飞机上当个步枪手算是？而且这家伙竟然还会开飞机……下次说他会开火车丁都不会觉得奇怪了。

“不敢当，我只是为了救我的孩子而已。”他老老实实承认道。

“噢，‘你的’孩子。”卢克狡黠一笑，抬起下巴看着他，头发在温黄的灯光下如同溶金流淌。

“是，我的孩子。”丁重复道。

他努力不去做一个占有欲特别强的人。对金钱的渴望不是没有，但不很多，毕竟一个居无定所的赏金猎人并不需要太多的金钱。除此之外，该失去的也已经失去了，没什么东西能让他尤其留恋。为什么？或许是因为属于自己的东西太多，哪天死去的时候会没那么痛快和不舍吧……

现在他不得不承认那个孩子除外。

不过想要的东西就去争取，丁也不会逃避这样的想法，既然割舍不下，那眷恋一会儿这种温暖也没什么不行的吧？

他看到卢克的眼神格外温柔，像被风摇动的蓝色花朵。

该死的，他这又是在想些什么？

“你们俩还要这样站多久？”莱娅冷不防地打断。丁这才发现自己在出神，而卢克不知道为什么突然有点脸红，移开视线看着莱娅。后者的眼神有一种意味深长的感觉，丁描述不太清楚，但透露着一种探究的意味，不知道是在探究他们俩当中的哪一个。

“我们回去吧，本等着你呢。”他把一只手搭在莱娅肩膀上，收敛方才的眼神，化作一个狡猾的微笑。

莱娅长叹一声，一脸嫌弃地把卢克的手从肩上拍开。

“丁·贾林先生。”莱娅最后说道，“考虑到你作为编外人员的身份，我们提前准备了两处住所，一处是政府专供的单独房间，另一处是这条隧道旁支出口的一个小房间，你可以任选一处。两处都设备齐全，我们也提前准备了水和食物。方案进一步部署之后我们应该在明天——哦不，是今天黎明前出发，还有三四个小时的时间。卢克会提前过来接你。”

“我去小房间就好。”丁简短答道，“多谢。”

“很好。”莱娅点点头，“事不宜迟，抓紧休息几小时吧，接下来估计有一段时间不能合眼了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢给我点赞和评论的小伙伴们！看到你们的kudos和评论真的很有更文的动力！  
> 关于军事的知识都是东拼西凑瞎编的……因为tcw还没有补完所以博-卡坦的部分其实都是看wookieepedia搜集的，如有错漏请小伙伴们提出来我好改正！


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不妙。果然一开始的预感没错。他嗅到危险的本领从来不会出错。  
> 能对抗一个绝地的，或许只有另一个绝地……

飞机颠簸一下，但丁已经扣下板机，子弹冲出枪膛的声音在耳边炸响。远处基地平台上瞄准好的目标受了一惊，随即迅速滚到炮台之后躲好。他滑动拇指再次上膛，抬手冲迎面而来的帝国战机放了一枪。敌机翅膀颤抖，倾斜机头扎下去，发动机的声音越来越弱，直到“砰”地一声，听起来就像石子投水。  
“枪法不错。”坐在前面的金发青年恰合时宜地恭维了一句。  
“专心开。”  
“放心，我五六年前就是王牌飞行员了。”对方笑道，竖起两根手指擦过太阳穴，紧接着飞机一个侧身，犹如被人牵着右翼向上提，丁胃里一瞬间翻涌起来。近处有子弹声啪啪地响，螺旋桨迅速擦过，由近及远。之后飞机又向左一个悬挂，躲开从基地连射出来的子弹，丁有些自责方才没能打中那个炮兵。  
“红色二号，掩护。”卢克冲对讲机说。  
“收到收到。”韦奇的声音从对讲机里传出来，混着风声极为沙哑。紧接着侧翼响起枪声，打在远处的金属板上飘散而去。  
“注意，要俯冲了。”卢克提醒道。  
敌方基地平台上被清理得差不多。丁深吸一口气。卡萨高山区的空气冷冽，吸进肺里如同粗砂碾磨。他的双臂裹了保暖的皮毛，肩上披风也换了更厚的，动作起来稍显笨拙，不过倒不影响准头。他瞄准方才被他放过的那个帝国士兵，又放了一枪，步枪的后坐力打在两块铠甲之间的锁骨上还有些疼痛。机头在枪响的同时下沉，仿佛一开始就知道他能打中似的——不过事实也的确如此——俯冲的速度一开始很快，丁能感觉到寒风正在沿着盔甲的缝隙吮吸走体内的热量。他四处环视，目光划过卢克的双肩，那一身黑色被橘色飞行服罩在下面，让他的双肩看起来厚实宽阔了许多。丁略有些恍惚，似乎之前看到的那副除去披风的双肩的确像一个……孩子——也难怪莱娅的那个丈夫·前走私犯·现奶爸·韩·索罗总是叫他“孩子”。丁略有些厌烦他那插科打诨满不在乎的样子，不过有时候说得也还真对。现如今他应当正和他们高大的伍基人朋友一同争夺敌方升降梯呢。  
“哈！他们跟上了，不错！”卢克喊道，叫声穿破寒风。丁随即听到身后逐渐有一连串螺旋桨的声音接近，如同从水中浮起换气的海豚。丁突然有些好奇卢克一开始做飞行员的样子，方才离乡的孩子，究竟会感到自由，还是迫近的死亡——抑或，两者皆有？当初自己离开隐蔽区作为初出茅庐的赏金猎人独自闯荡的时候，感受到的更多是恐惧、威胁，还有毫无方向的茫然，但这么多年，也都过来了。那他——  
丁又瞄准一个目标，不过只打中腹部。这可怜虫得多遭一会儿罪了。丁在心底想，目光继续逡巡。  
鸽式不擅长急转，但机身平缓，滑翔起来极为顺畅。丁能感受到膝盖上传来的压力，卢克的座椅向后倾斜，他应当是在拉动操纵杆。飞机机身逐渐恢复水平，发动机的声音减弱些许。丁一开始就注意到了敌人摆放的掩体，一度担心要怎么处理，可看坐在自己前面的金发小飞侠一点都不着急，还在低飞滑行，心里也大概猜了个七七八八。  
绝地伸出一只手左右轻轻一挥，那些板条箱和沙袋堆成的障碍物登时向两边移动，如同海洋一分为二，形成逼仄峡谷。小巧的鸽式长驱直入，前轮落在地上还是一颠，不过卢克轻而易举稳住机身，慢慢放松控制杆。齿轮的声音咔哒响起，机械鸟从驾驶舱里旋转飞出，径直冲到大门前。丁分身乏术，一只手忙着解安全带，另一只手放下步枪抽出手枪环视四周。虽然他知道绝地身手非凡，当时在飞艇的火力猛攻下都能毫发无伤，可卢克没有自己这样的铠甲护体，看上去仍旧无比脆弱——丁·贾林，你竟然会觉得一个“魔法师”脆弱。他不禁腹诽起自己来。  
卢克那边动作更快，早已经双手撑住驾驶舱边缘跳下飞机，单手又是一挥，原本守在升降梯操控室的士兵被他用那只看不见的手拽出来砸在墙上，随即光剑亮起挡掉迎面而来的几颗子弹，鸽式机身上响起噼啪两声。丁抓起一直绑在副驾驶舱旁边的贝斯卡长枪，也跳下飞机，抬起手枪撂倒另两个士兵——他倒不担心被打中。  
卢克拽掉防风镜和帽子，一头金发散乱飞出。他无暇整理，又匆忙脱下厚重的飞行防寒服，没有披风，只穿一身黑衣，外套黑色束腰背心，再加黑色紧身裤，身子看起来轻巧了不少。丁直接一把扯掉碍事的皮质护臂，反手把贝斯卡长枪贴臂拿在身后，右手重新举起手枪。  
“走。”卢克利落吐出一句。  
后续有鸽式接连落地，少说也下来了五六人，升降梯那里也会有人陆续上来，后方倒是不必担心。卢克大步走在前面，浑然不怕似的；丁在身后跟紧他，但还是时不时转过头瞄一瞄四周。一种不好的预感沿着脊骨窜上后脑，野兽般的直觉如同神经疼痛弹跳，但他毫无办法，若说以前还能趋利避害，可眼下只能继续前进。他盯着金发的青年，偶尔有风吹过扬起发丝，露出他冻得有些红的耳朵尖。  
早早窜出去的机械鸟充当开门的钥匙，已经打开大门门锁，此刻正站在凸起的青铜门锁上来回蹦跶。卢克快步上前，屈起右手指节轻蹭了一下机械鸟的脑袋以示奖励。  
好吧，这只傻鸟除了吵得人不安生之外也还不算一无是处。  
卢克把手按在门上，之后冲丁点点头。两人合力推开大门，入眼一片昏黑。  
嗡鸣声响起，卢克点亮光剑，翡翠色映亮他的侧脸，丁瞥见他紧绷的下巴。  
空洞的大门里几声连射枪响传来，丁只觉得不妙，下意识想迈上前一步用这身盔甲格挡，没想到卢克迅速挥动光剑或挡或劈，竟然一颗都没落在二人身上。借着光剑的亮度，丁隐约能看到前方有一段长廊，至于设置在周围的机枪，则没有来得及捕捉。  
“该死的。”丁骂了一句，对着看不见的黑暗放了一枪。卢克高声喊道：“后方注意隐蔽！”  
紧接着又有铺天盖地的枪声响起，似乎是从好几个方向传来。二人只来得及扑到大门一侧，但后面的士兵反应就没那么快了，丁接连听到几声惨叫。  
“R2，去找灯。”卢克沉声命令，机械鸟立刻贴着天顶飞进门去。  
丁沉吟一声，点亮头盔两侧的灯。  
“哇哦，装备精良。”卢克惊叹道。丁还没来得及扫一眼他的表情，就感觉一阵风掠过，再回过神，卢克早已不在身边，光剑拖曳出一串绿色的残影，直直落入那团团黑色影子里去。  
“操。”丁又骂了一句，今天的脏话一句比一句恶劣，还好身边没有孩子。他借着头灯的亮度冲进去。这东西也是他偶然装上的，当初他委托隐蔽区的制甲者帮他打造新的盔甲，恰巧多出来一块粗钢，制甲者给他两个选择：再行加固现有的盔甲，还是把那块盔甲留给她，获得另两件新装备作为补偿。丁最终选择尝试一下新兴技术，其中一件是他的远射程狙击枪，另一件就是从来没用过的这玩意儿。这头灯贴在头盔太阳穴两侧，只是两片薄片，并没有增加些许重量，里面的新型电片也很轻薄，不过丁暗自揣测，这种能源应当坚持不了多久。曼达洛人的各种武器装备齐全，新装备层出不穷，譬如开战之前博-卡坦及其手下们所配备的蒸汽背包就格外吸睛，丁还琢磨过要不要之后去黑市上也给自己搞这么一套。  
然而再精良的装备，也比不过绝地那一把光剑和他的原力魔法。  
经过方才一阵猝不及防的连射攻击，丁已经摸清了些许规律：虽然炮火猛烈，可基本射出的方向都是固定的，这说明要么就是有炮台，要么就是因为敌方士兵都躲在固定的掩体之后没有移动。丁没有听到身后的新共和国士兵有任何动作，不过他也管不了许多了。头灯照亮正前方一个小型炮台，正朝他连射几发子弹，丁向左一滑，靠在加固炮台的一圈钢板上。他早已收起手枪——面对这种钢制炮台，手枪子弹就如同在给大象挠痒痒——于是他撑起右臂越过钢板，左手的贝斯卡长枪用力插进炮台的某处缝隙当中一翘，齿轮发出崩裂的嘶叫，那声音听起来就像刀锋临死前的哀鸣。  
没有发现士兵，看起来是自动连射炮台。这种放置在最前方的炮台，为了不干扰到后方炮台，其旋转角度一般不超过一百八十度。丁靠在炮台残躯之后，探出身寻找下一处炮台，头灯划过绝地的身影。翠色光剑无休无止地飞动，如同被风吹起上下飘忽的树叶，在黑暗中显得格外凌厉，但又带着一种沉稳的律动感。丁默默凝视了三秒左右，发觉那光剑仿佛迎着人平缓的呼吸，一呼，上挑，一吸，下劈，若连续呼吸，则横向滑动，画出一道柔和曲线，似乎恰合万事万物的节奏。  
就在绝地身侧近处有一座小型炮台，正缓慢旋转炮筒，马上就要冲着那黑色身影射出子弹。丁心里一揪，正准备跳出来冲上前去，却没料到直径大约五公分的炮筒突然扭曲，弯折，碎裂，仿佛被挤压揉皱的硬纸模型，最后瘫软成一堆破铜烂铁。  
“丁，多谢你的光。”光剑仍在嗡鸣，可绝地平稳的声线似乎能破开一切嘈杂，直接刺入心底。  
不，我什么都没有做啊……反倒是你，丁想。那种沉稳、静谧，糅合平素的雀跃与欢欣，但时而又有巨大的威压和暴烈，仿佛某种肃穆庄严的存在……你究竟是怎样的人？  
当然，不会有人回答他的问题。若简单来讲，他是绝地，是新共和国的将军，是卢克·天行者，是一堆波澜壮阔的名号；可他也是一个无限深广的人，是沙漠，是天空，是森林与雨水，是需要花费漫长时间了解的一个人……  
灯光突然大亮，白炽灯像是灼热的太阳，丁一瞬间看清周围环境，但也看到绝地的身影突然一个踉跄，光剑仍旧在飞舞，可已然不稳。以他为中心散落着被斩断的各种机体残躯，看来除了炮台之外，果然还有其他武器，譬如这种只知道一味攻击的人形机械。丁一阵恶心，童年时零星的片段接连闪过，蒸汽机械的炮筒手臂击中他们身边的什么人，血腥味混合灰尘随风四散开来，父亲抱紧他。  
儿子，闭上眼睛。  
可他早就已经不是只会闭着眼睛蜷缩在父亲怀里的孩子了。  
他早就已经学会做一只野兽。  
他猛一咬牙，绷紧肌肉从炮台后一跃而出冲向那个黑衣的青年，单手紧紧抓住他一只胳膊，继续向另一侧奔跑，直到两人都躲到那座先前被捏碎的炮台之后。  
卢克的手臂在颤抖。他怔愣了一瞬，一眼扫过丁，连着深呼吸两下，闭着眼仰头靠在那堆废铁上，勉强扯起嘴角露出一个笑容。丁瞥见他额头涟涟的冷汗。  
他拧灭头灯，还是没有松开手，但放松了握力，拇指微微在衣料上摩挲，希望这微小的动作能起到一定的安抚作用：  
“卢克，怎么了？”  
青年似乎畏惧地瑟缩了一下，丁看到他喉结一动，然后开口：  
“那个孩子……我感受到了。”他从牙缝中逼出音节，“事不宜迟。我处理那些机器，你去救他，通道尽头左侧。他……好痛苦……”他又深吸一口气，身子逐渐安稳下来。  
丁心里一凉，怒意仿佛熔岩喷涌而出灼烧喉咙。确实他当即就想冲出去，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛，但他也担心身边的绝地——虽然他知道他很强，强到用那种力量就可以捏碎炮筒，但眼前的他看起来正在饱受折磨，和那个孩子一样，如此……虚弱。他罕见地犹豫了。  
他知道这是顾虑，尽管会向前走但依旧可能扭头回望的顾虑，一旦开始便可能无法止息的顾虑。  
似乎是察觉到了他一瞬间的犹豫，丁准备冲出去之前卢克先行起身，稳如磐石的身形完全没有了先前的摇摆和颤抖，他伸出右手一挥，立刻有几个人形机械被拍飞到墙上或者其他炮台上。后方也传来枪炮声，借着灯光，他们的后援很显然更容易行动。丁借机冲出去直奔走廊出口，长枪被他拖在身后，枪尖偶尔触到地板发出尖锐的摩擦声，就好像正在磨断他头脑中那根紧绷的弦。  
他必须要闯出卢克给他开的这条路。  
一路冲到走廊尽头，贝斯卡甲上还是挨了几枪，不过没什么大问题。他猛地一个急转拐进左侧通道，白炽灯依旧大亮，似乎在指引他前进似的，直至尽头的房间。  
为什么电力一恢复卢克就感受到了那孩子的痛苦，他们在用电折磨那孩子么？可是这于他们而言，究竟有什么意义……  
丁摇摇头排除杂念，顾不得许多一通猛跑，沿途射杀了几个埋伏的帝国士兵，心中的暴怒让他完全没有留情，更不会施舍一点仁慈。行至尽头直接抬起手枪两下打断门锁，可外侧大门拉开之后却只发现了一台升降梯。  
丁虽然现在就想抬起手枪轰爆这台破机器，但还是强压焦躁的心绪走进升降梯。随着机械慢悠悠下降，他隐约听到了滋滋的电流声。  
该死的禽兽！  
丁觉得自己的愤怒仿佛是踩在荆棘上在流血，升降梯还未停稳他就强行扒开折叠门矮身一滚，落在地板上抬头望去，眼前是两条走廊。  
不过这两条走廊都不长，其中一条的尽头站着一个男人。  
只需扫一眼，丁就能确定这人正是那天抢走那孩子的帝国军官。  
应当也是他们口中所说的吉迪恩总督。  
男人一身帝国高阶军官制服，黑色披风，身材高大，头发略有些花白，尤其他手上那把黑色长剑最为突出，更增添了某种骇人的气势。  
长剑通体黑色，但边缘却闪耀着亮白，就好像是日蚀，乍看上去冷彻，实则内里是致命的灼热。  
黑剑发出与光剑相似的嗡鸣声。这人是绝地？不对——是那个什么……西斯？可是卢克没有提醒他这里还有第三个原力使用者啊？  
丁握紧贝斯卡长枪。其实他并不怎么会用枪作战，不过看对方手里那把剑，恐怕和卢克的光剑类似，更何况枪支在近战中并不占优势。  
他朝那个男人走去，并不打算多费口舌，尽管心里已经恶狠狠地问候了他几百遍。行至中途，后方突然一震，他回头发现身后一扇厚重的铁门落下，直接封住了他的退路。  
好吧。  
你自找的。  
丁抢占先机，直接刺出一枪，不过他知道男人肯定早有准备，果不其然对方侧身一躲，并没有用剑。他在试探，丁很清楚，这是交战的惯常手段，自己也未尝不是在试探，他大约能估计出对方不是原力使用者。但他一定要逼对方祭出那把剑，无论是用来格挡还是攻击。  
丁不明白的是为什么这个人在基地已经要被攻陷的情况下还不撤退，反而留在这等他们打上门来。即便他不忌惮丁，随同而来的绝地也不是吃素的，除非他是在拖延时间，等待一个什么机会——或许他正是知道还有一个绝地随同而来，才故意拖延时间。  
不妙。果然一开始的预感没错。他嗅到危险的本领从来不会出错。  
能对抗一个绝地的，或许只有另一个绝地……  
他缓慢吐息，不让对方看破自己心中的忐忑，收枪问道：  
“孩子呢？”  
对方挑衅一笑：“我向来不喜欢别人问问题。”  
“所以这是一个陷阱。”  
对方闻言挑眉，不置可否：“让已经身陷囹圄的猎物知道这是一个陷阱也无伤大雅。”  
“你还真是以身作则。”丁冷笑一声，不多跟他废话，挺起长枪横扫对方胸口，然后双手在枪头枪尾处各一抓，欺身上前逼向对方喉咙。吉迪恩点亮黑剑迎面挡掉长枪，接着旋身攻他下盘。丁抽身回撤，枪尾一挑弹开长剑，光亮的剑身击中贝斯卡钢连续鸣响，如同狂风咆哮。  
两次交击过后双方分开些许，这次吉迪恩抢攻，黑剑横劈而下，从他略显生涩的手法可以看出他也并不怎么擅长使剑，这东西可能不是他的，或许真和绝地什么的有些渊源。丁抬起长枪，剑尖咬合枪身，摩擦出红热光芒。他向上一推之后右手回撤下压枪头，借惯性要扫他侧面，对方反应够快，迅速格挡，但丁这一击用了八成力气，震得对方一个趔趄。  
“我不知道你还在抵抗什么，反正大家很快都要没命了。”吉迪恩冷笑，“我倒不怕玉石俱焚，只不过你可能永远都救不出那个孩子了。”  
废话多。丁皱起眉头，知道对方使了攻心计。他并非沉不住气的人，不过更多时候赏金猎人的行事方法比较干脆果决，留不出时间给对方周旋或者巧言令色，更何况在丁面前大部分人都只有被揍得告饶的份儿。面前这个家伙看上去玩惯了政治技巧，相比那把剑，似乎更喜欢耍嘴皮子，这才是最让人暴躁的地方。  
他是不会懂的。丁也懒得解释。赏金猎人丁·贾林不是什么好人，但他有他的道，而且他一定会坚持他的心中正道，无论如何也要救出这个孩子，就是此刻他的心中正道。这和他的信条无关，和他的族人无关，仅仅是，为了那个孩子而已。  
仅仅是因为失去他之后，才发现他远比自己以为的，更加重要而已。  
吉迪恩从侧面发动袭击，丁竖起枪身格挡，黑剑压在长枪上相互不肯退让，丁眼见吉迪恩用上了双手，刚好顺力把枪身向前一推，迅速抬起左臂用贝斯卡钢挡下黑剑的劈砍，长枪推出脱手，不过这样右手就能扭住吉迪恩的左臂。丁紧接着抬起腿狠狠揣在他的胫骨上，对方闷哼一声单膝跪地，半边身子垮下去，黑剑滚落手边。  
“开门。”丁看都没看吉迪恩一眼，直接冷冷命令道。  
“机器已经启动了，你进去也没用。”果然在拖延时间。丁恨得暗暗咬牙，直接找准后颈一记手刀，对方登时委顿在地。他蹲下来翻找钥匙，门后的电流声愈发刺耳。一大串钥匙要一把一把试，好在只试到第五把就找对了，丁只推开够一人挤进去的缝隙就忙不迭地向里面跑。  
眼前的景象让他呆了半晌。  
那孩子正被绑在什么平台上，前后左右竖着四条大约两米长的机械柱。丁心底一阵绞痛，那孩子手脚都被卡在金属环里，闭着双眼，表情皱成一团，仿佛在饱受梦魇的折磨，而以他为中心向四周蔓延出了什么有形的屏障。丁移动视线，冷不防地捕捉到一个黑色身影，更是吃了一惊。  
卢克不知什么时候已经到了——必然是通过另一条通道——此刻他双手向前伸展，也闭着眼睛，汗水浸透鬓角的金发，双眉紧锁，不知是不是和那个孩子共享着同一个噩梦。但他是站着的，只不过在发抖，甚至似乎下一秒就会倒下。  
丁知道这应当是原力的较量，或许正是那四根柱子的作用，才会激发出如此强大的力量，如此只要毁坏掉其中一根……  
“嘿，孩子。”丁轻声说。被绑在仪器上的那副小身子扭动了一下。  
“我来救你了。”丁继续说，努力放轻声音，同时缓慢移动卢克身边，但仍然保持着一段距离。他害怕一旦走进他们所构建的这种奇怪的屏障之中，一切就会功亏一篑。  
那孩子仍然在发抖。就像小时候的自己，被父母藏进地窖里，捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛，只能在寒冷的空气中发抖……但是——  
“孩子，别怕。我已经来了，我不会再让他们把你带走了。”丁觉得自己的声音也在战栗。有人会来救他的，让他果腹，给他衣衫，教他防身之术，在乱世中保全自己，让他信仰某种东西，某种能坚持走下去的道路，某种他一直都不肯丢弃的信条。  
“自从遇到你的那天开始，我就发誓要保护好你。”孩子开始剧烈挣扎。丁看到卢克咬紧嘴唇，几乎要渗出血来。  
“对不起，我来晚了，但是以后不会了，以后我们再也不分开了，好不好？”丁开始哽咽。他曾经想和什么人再也不分开，想依靠在那种温存里好好生活，现在他不想让那孩子变成过去的自己，或许仍有放手的那一天，但至少现在，此时此刻，他希望他们能再也不分开。  
“我们回去可以吃好多好吃的，可以玩你最爱的玩具……”丁从怀中掏出他最喜欢的金属小球，“怎么样？”他感觉到泪水在眼眶里打转，滑下脸颊，渗进头盔的衬垫里。  
他感觉那层屏障在缩小，于是大着胆子向前迈了一步。  
“嘿，你知道么，一开始我想帮你找到亲生父母，但是后来我发现，我越来越离不开你了。所以，你也不要离开我，好吗？”他的胸口好堵，似乎快要说不出话，这是那种攥着流沙的感觉……抓得越紧，就越容易流失。他头一次发现自己如此懦弱，如此害怕失去，如此如饥似渴，想要一种相互依靠的温暖。他看了一眼卢克，绝地的双臂开始颤栗，后撤一条腿撑住身体，如此若是再过不久，恐怕就连卢克也难以承受。  
“我们这就回家，好不好？”他几乎是用尽力气说出最后的承诺。  
那孩子呜咽起来，逐渐变成叫喊，变成嚎啕大哭，屏障随之迅速后退，缩小。丁快步上前，抬起手枪打断其中一条柱子，屏障瞬间消失，孩子的哭泣声更加嘹亮起来，仿佛冲破某种束缚。  
丁踉跄着冲上前，胡乱甩掉手套，用自己的肌肤贴上那孩子的脸颊，才短短几天，但他却似乎瘦了一圈，脸色也苍白，小脑袋无力地朝一边垂着。胸口的狂喜与悲恸几乎要将他撕扯成两半，视线模糊，他几乎已经无法连续呼吸，只想把这孩子抱在怀里，用自己的脸贴着他的脸，感受他的心跳和呼吸，但他的手脚还被绑着，于是他用枪托狠狠砸向金属环。下一秒随即连续爆出四声金属崩裂的响动，卢克不知什么时候已经走到近前，丁背对着他，感觉到他在战栗，连连喘息，就好像风中的落叶。但他没有请求丁的帮助，而似乎只是靠上其中一根柱子。  
他小心翼翼地把孩子从平台上抱起来，但又不敢抱得太紧，怕他又受惊。但那孩子只是模模糊糊伸出手，小手指扣进他胸甲的缝隙里，自己蜷缩在他的臂弯中间，发出轻声的呢喃。  
丁转过身，脱力一般坐在平台上，模模糊糊听到卢克轻声说：  
“丁，你回家了。”  
他扭头，发现金发青年笑得温柔，但却早已泪流满面。


End file.
